


Unusual Offerings

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed attempt at getting a magic bean, Rumpelstiltskin receives help from a forgotten acquaintance with a few secrets of her own. This takes place after The Crocodile with flashbacks explaining how the events lead to what it ends up being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to delete a draft that I didn't care for and accidentally deleted story so putting it up again as I am still writing the next chapter. Sorry About that :)

**Prologue**

An empty hand, another failed attempt

The room was scattered with trinkets all over the floor as Rumpelstiltskin began staring at the portrait of Baelfire, once again the vision of his son’s sinking further into the green portal with the last words of you coward began to plague his mind; regretting not going into the portal while the chance had been given. This had been the sure attempt in hopes of finding a way into a land without magic with an item thought to have been extinct in their land only to be taken because of a gross miscalculation.

What made this attempt even worse was that it had left him with the satisfaction just hours earlier knowing he was able to finally end the life of the woman who had all but destroyed his life.

_Because I never loved you_

These were the words Milah could say to him regarding her only justification in making their son grow up with a mother. He believed she was kidnapped, raped and murdered by pirates where his own cowardice left him incapable of claiming her back. Seeing the pirate the previous day left him with a satisfying taste of revenge but the shock of Milah not only being alive but wilfully left him made his quest for Baelfire all the more urgent. It would have been a lie to say Rumpelstiltskin did not enjoy crushing Milah’s heart in front of her pirate, watching them humiliated in the same way as they had towards him.

To have made the revenge complete would have meant having the bean and heading towards the new land.Even in death, Milah still managed to cheat him; having the audacity to appear as the victim after admitting she was just as guilty as he was in abandoning their son.

Revenge is no longer a priority for him, the pirate would be dead in the not too distant future yet there was no longer another method to find a magic bean in this land.

Starring at the portrait again, Rumpelstiltskin began caressing its face shedding a few tears over the memory of his lost son.

_One day Bae, I will continue to find a way for as long as it takes._

Rumpstiltslkin’s thoughts break away as the door began knocking louder by the second already fuelling his anger as opened the door, already deciding whoever disturbed him into a either a snail or perhaps something far amusing

Let them think twice for disturbing the Dark One, ready to use his magic on the guest left him with a shock seeing a figure with a dark grey hood walking in past him, tilting their head down as to cover their face leaving the Rumpelstiltskin somewhat perplexed and annoyed.

“Reveal yourself dearie, it’s not nice to walk into other people’s houses without an invitation” being as high pitched as possible as to give the figure a fright not knowing whether it’s a dream he might be in.

The figure raised their face up taking off the cloak to reveal a young girl in her late teens to early twenties. She had dark chestnut curled hair pulled up in a braid, pale skin contrasting to blushed cheeks and rosy lips. What made this girl even more mesmerizing was that she possessed the brightest, blue eyes Rumpelstiltskin had ever laid eyes upon, making him question his own sanity as what appeared before was practically an angel with leather trousers in knee high boots giving her the appearance of a taller woman, wearing a white peasant blouse covered by a dark blue corset. She walked closer to him began inspecting Rumpelstiltskin in a curious matter rather than fright making him completely unease.

“An honour to have an audience with the Dark One, there is not one patch of land I have been on where your reputation has not been touched”. The girl came off with a confident demeanour one would not see when speaking to the Dark One even as far to move the portrait of Baelfire from its spot to sit on the table looking directly at him.

“Flattery will get you nowhere dearie, now you have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing here or I will not be so merciful.” Already having his patience reach his limit at the mere audacity of such a girl, murdering her would not be as fun as he had hoped. He thought perhaps turning her in to a pet like a cat or a mouse would be a much entertaining thought since she had the air of a pampered princess.

“It’s understandable you would not recognize who I am. I was only a child when we first met; my name is Lacey and I have a proposition for you which I am sure you will want to hear.

Walking towards her, the pair stared each other in the eye each trying to understand what the other’s next move was. Lacey then took out a blue purse from her belt opening it to show him a worn set of wool gloves with an embroidered rose on the side of right palm.

Rumpelstiltskin took the gloves noticing the embroidery immediately recognising the circumstances in which he gave the gloves to the owner standing in front of him.

“Why should I listen to a mere wench whose hands are shaking?” already trying her best not to be bested in a losing battle towards the Dark One, Lacey gave a small breathe in order to make her request hoping she would not be dead before finishing.

“Because I can help you find your son”


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

****Ten Years Earlier** **

Sneaking out was not a common practice for ladies of the Avonlea court, but for Belle it was as practically her routine. No one would have noticed the twelve year old in the rose section of the gardens reading, since the entrance has a maze path towards the garden. Even calling it sneaking out was too much. Belle, while being the oldest child still living in the royal court, was not considered important enough to be given protective watch, due to the assumption she was in the inside of the castle main portion of the gardens. Sitting on the hedges hoping the thorns would not prick her arms through her pink shawl, Belle started to her newest book depicting tales in the Far East about a sorcerer searching the lands for powerful genies in order to complete his revenge. How she dreamed of going off to faraway places to learn new ideas as she would see a world vastly different from her confined space. Completely engrossed into her book not noticing a shadow had been appearing towards her for the last few minutes.

“Still sticking your nose into the pages of those dusty books, love?”

Raising her head up, a shock arose as though she was seeing a ghost in black leather with a wicked smile.

“Killian, brother dear how I have missed you” the two siblings embraced each other as though time had stopped, clinging on hoping the next minute would not be part of a dream.

“What happened to my little girl? She use to have so much dirt on her face; now appears a fairy before me, although she has a book. So some things haven’t changed” The trait Killian always loved about Belle was her ability of being wise beyond her years, behaving more like his mother than a sister a decade his junior. Still despite how clever he knew her to be, it still worried him she would try to be as far from the castle’s eyes as possible. Even if it was to do leisure activities due to his vast knowledge of how the cruel the world can be, especially to one who came from a background of privilege. His thoughts became less collected as Belle brought him back to earth with a smack on the face almost causing Killian to lose his balance

“Ouch what was that for?”

“For leaving last time and not even saying goodbye; if it had not been for the latest news about what occurred in the high seas regarding pirate activity, I would have believed you were dead which I am sure papa would have been spitting nails.”

Even though Belle appeared relieved to see her brother, there was a moment of worry coming from her eyes. Killian could not tell whether it was the current situation or it was just her worrying about his safety. Pushing it aside as they walked towards the main gardens into the castle, Killian began telling Belle about his latest adventures in a strange land where anything can occur by simply wishing for it. Hearing the description of the land sounded promising, but the way Jones was describing, she was almost certain he was censoring some details of the island thinking they might have been too graphic for her to hear.

“Perhaps one day I can take you there. You can be anything you want even not able to age” Still somewhat skeptical, Belle smiled and just let the matter go as they were interrupted by an apparent woman appearing in her mid-thirties dressed in the finest red silks as her chestnut hair is covered by a golden hairnet. Alongside her was a boy of four years who was doted on as the pride and joy of the kingdom.

“Belle, what are you doing? You should be at your lessons this hour and…” her eyes widened seeing Belle’s companion as the shock almost lead her to faint. Luckily her ladies in waiting were somewhere nearby to help in case a fall would occur. “You have some nerve coming back; your mere presence is an insult. How dare you show your face in this kingdom after what you did? Belle get the hell away from him”

“Great to see you too Lucinda, raise your voice any higher you might just start to implode from the pretence floating in the air. Tell me, is father still in the war room or has my arrival caused him to run in terror?” Ignoring the last bit, Lucinda grabbed Belle with so much force, her arm began to bruise harder as the healed lesions started to once again swell leaving Belle give one last glimpse towards Killian in complete tears. Unable to fathom what he was witnessing, Killian pulls his sword towards Lucinda’s neck causing the ladies in waiting to scream in terror, while the youngest boy begins to cry as some nearby guards arrive drawing their swords

“Let her go or fainting is the least of your worries! I’m sure father will not be too proud in hearing you might have affected the baggage you are carrying, provided that it might even be his to begin with.”

Seeing he might have been serious with his threat, Lucinda orders the guards to stand down letting Belle go putting her arms on Killian still in tears. “Now can you tell me where may I find dear father so I can make everyone’s lives easier the sooner conduct my business?” Pointing the direction of the war room; Killian put his sword away, bowed then headed to the room before giving Belle is a kiss promising he will see her again before leaving even though he secretly believe he would break her heart again. The war room appeared more massive than Killian remembered it as he notices Maurice sitting on his throne looking over a parchment pretending not to notice the arrival of the prodigal pirate. “Do you realise it is easier to say my eldest son is dead, rather than being known as the noble whose son betrayed the King’s navy by taking charge of the vessel and becoming a pirate?

“Would you have preferred your ‘eldest son’ to have been a pirate or a provider for a dangerous poison used to murder thousands of innocents all for the sake of king and country?” the offense caused Maurice to stand and finally see his son directly in the eye since their interaction.

“I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED A SON WHO CARED ABOUT FAMILY HONOUR!!!! Get out of my sight right now unless you actually have cause to be here which I doubt.” Anger could not have stirred faster as Killian threw back his satchel toward Maurice catching realizing the contents were a bit heavy to discover a large drape of cloth torn and somewhat burned with a bit of the charred remains resembling a Pegasus.

“Property of your ‘good king’ and I had a rather good time burning it as a token of my appreciation for the years of service.”

The burned shroud became the last proof of Maurice’s fears not only had Killian did turn into a pirate but committed treason taking the family down with him by not only coming back but proudly delivering the evidence as a gift.

Regaining his senses, Maurice notices the guards summoning Belle to him slightly cleaned up in her face from the earlier incident still clinging on to her brother for dear life. “My girl, you are now of the marrying age and Prince Gaston has luckily asked for you hand despite the predicament your brother has put us in. I shall sign this contract and have you married off within the week”

“No papa, please no I begin of you! I have seen Gaston on very few occasions and his cruelty is rather known throughout the court. I do not love him, spare me a few years” Belle could not be any more surprised as the news of the newly family reunion and the announcement of a marriage.

“Have you gone mad? Belle is only a child, send me to face my sentence but spare her the lifetime of degradation from this marriage” Both the children’s pleas fell to deaf ears as Maurice called out the guards back to escort Killian off the premises before slapping him across the face with the threat of never returning. Belle started running towards her Killian still crying, until Maurice pulled her back giving her a slap across the face as well.

“I will not hear any more foolishness; you must enact your duty immediately to spare us all the dishonour that pirate committed towards us. You are just as useless as your mother, the sooner I can be rid of you the more at peace I will be get out as well.”

It all became clear; Killian was once again gone from her life, her step family barely tolerated her and her father had all but declared his resentment towards her. Belle was not sure how she got back to her room but she knew she must have walked back since there had been anyone near her quarters. Staring into the setting sun, she felt as though this sunset would be the last one she would ever see again

*************

For two days, Belle had barely wanted to interact with anyone, not even her handmaidens as she was beginning to wonder about the life ahead of her. Even her usual strolls around the gardens or being in the library reminded her of Killian’s visit and her father’s proclamation causing more distress. As long as she could remember, all Belle did was dream of an exciting life. Now she is forced to accept the withering to waste while being cast off to her betrothed in less than a week. What was to be expected for a lady of noble birth than to marry well and provide the house with has many healthy sons as possible? Even for someone as young as Belle, she realizes there was no other option than to comply with her father’s wishes all to repair his damaged pride. Just as Belle was about to turn the covers for bed, a noise appears on the window seeming little to be noticed. A few minutes later, the same noise again from the window appears leaving Belle frustrated as she look down to open to open the window in viewing the source.

“Killian I thought you left? What are you doing here?” rather than answering her, Killian climbs the building onto her room embraced Belle while scanning the room.

Staring into her big blue eyes, he started to kneel down to meet her in the eye knowing this was going to be a serious discussion. “Forgive me fair maiden but I cannot stand by as father decides to whore you out because of my mistakes. My ship leaves in an hour Belle, pack what you can you are coming with me”.

Confusion had not even begun to describe the emotions Belle was feeling with what she had just heard. The fact that Killian came to here after being escorted out two days previous with the threat of death still lingered on Belle with a twinge of guilt. “You always use to say a ship is no place for a lady”

“I was sixteen and did not want you in any danger which is what I am doing now. Father has two children with Lucinda, a third on the way and his precious heir to carry on the damned family honour. I saw the bruises, you are clearly are not happy here and being married off to a brute will not be any better. Whatever reputation he wants to salvage you are not necessary for his plans in the long run so we are basically doing him a favour in ridding of unwanted children. Plus I promised mother I would always protect you. Although staying with me will also be dangerous; we will be on a ship most of the times and plenty of our dealings will not be arranged in an honest fashion…” Belle silenced him as she went to her wardrobe picking up a travel bag, extra pair of clothing, shoes and a cloak. Then began to put the necessary items she needed onto the bag whilst going to the dresser to change from her nightgown into a peasant shirt, light brown trousers and knee high boots along with a black bandana giving her a good disguise as a boy if spotted. Belle began to walk towards the window with her brother still stunned of what had just occurred within the last few minutes.

“You said the ship leaves in less than an hour? Come on we haven’t gotten all day!”

Staring one last time at the place she called home; Belle could not help but feel sadden as would go off into the unknown packed with her only a few books, and her mother’s necklace in tow. All her life Belle had wanted to brave even accepting her fate as a child bride for the sake of family honour. She knew Killian was promising her a harsh life as even though it was a chance to fulfil her lifelong dream of exploring the world without having to read about it from her beloved books. Despite whatever uncertainties Killian suggested would appear, somehow Belle knew it was not a decision she was regretting.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Two Years Later**

It was not exactly determined who gave the first blow but after a few minutes, the patrons in the tavern began to go out of control. As Killian tried his best to defend himself against a slightly larger pirate using his fists, he failed to notice a shorter man appear behind with dagger aiming towards his back until there was a huge crack sound as the shorter man fell to the ground with some blood seeping into the floor. Killian turned around to see Belle held up a large book completely shocked over what she had just done nearly being stunned but there was little time to acknowledge as they were trying to get out of the tavern with their skin still intact. Nearly stopping for a second as two more men were being pushed towards their direction causing them to nearly split up until Belle got a hold of the door letting them to leave the patrons into their brawls as they were running into the streets heading towards the Jolly Roger.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Killian grabbed the book from Belle's hands causing her to flinch slightly from the raise tone thinking she was about to scolded.

"I was thinking that if I hadn't noticed the dagger about to meet your back I would be off dragging your corpse away rather than getting what we set out to accomplish the first bloody place! So you're welcome in not only saving your hide but managing to get the map as everyone was off killing each other."

Belle walked off towards the ship leaving a stunned but slightly injured Killian behind a few steps behind in which they both began to notice they were the only left on board as the rest of the crew was taking advantage with their time in port. This left Killian and Belle to retire into their cabins with Belle still furious as to the assumption she was given of being incompetent when her quick thinking got the map while Killian was taking too long in trying to distract the pirate with buying the rounds. She had not relied on there being a brawl but a stroke of fortune allowed her to reach for the item before there was a serious injury. Minutes later, there was a loud thump coming from the next cabin as Belle ran to find Killian's injury causing him some discomfort as he tried to read the map. Some of blood started to form in the left shoulder leaving Belle to get the wash cloth starting to clean up the wound becoming more like an overprotective mother rather than the little sister.

"Do you even know how to read this?" observing the markings on the map were not of language they came across on a regular basis but was more well known in the eastern lands of the Orient.

"That is what I have been trying to find out for the past several minutes and this map is harder than I perceived and this wound is not making it any better"

"Stop being a baby, it's only a scratch you're lucky the knife only hit on the side or it would have punctured your lungs. As it happens, father had so many dealings with diplomats from the Orient where I was able to pick up something here and there"

She then put the map into oil lamp carefully reading the clues, where Belle was not only able to somewhat understand it since it was an older form of the language but she was left puzzled by the contents of what was being stated

"We stole a map that will lead us to an orchard?"

"Belle love, are you familiar with the legend of the Eight Immortals?" Killian got his flask for some rum offering a bit to Belle as she politely declined

"From what I remember in my books, it's about these gods ruled by a mother goddess Xi Wangmu who lives on Mount Kunlun and they guard over a garden known as paradise on earth in the centre of it a large orchard containing peaches that are said to give immortality to those who eat it."

"Exactly, do you have any idea how much money we can get by selling these peaches? Kings would sell their own children just for a taste of the fruit." Immediately Killian had the look of a plan already forming feeling as energetic as he would normally be after discovering a horde of treasure. "Think of it, you will never have to die and we can do whatever we want for as long as the world exists"

"But we don't need the peaches and there is no one who we can sell it to without risking our freedoms. Besides how do we know this map isn't a fake or this orchard even exists? While magic does indeed rule our world, there are just some stories that are simply stories" studying the map in seeing how detailed the instructions are from when the best time would be to acquire them to the better routes given in how to reach difficult terrain. Perhaps it was Killain's puppy dog eyes giving her a pleading look or fascinated at the precise details of the map, Belle decides to look for the peaches since they went through a lot of trouble in acquiring the map.

"Is there another reason why you want to get these so badly other than wanting to cheat random royals?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"As long as you are not compromising us for some ridiculous suicidal scheme you have my full support. Judging by these coordinates, we are not far from a few weeks of sailing and since it seems like a simple task of getting fruits we can just go together rather than making it some bigger deal."

They began to plan a course of action all through the night on using one of the more elaborate escape routes given as Killian was thankful Belle was so consumed in the treasure she had not noticed his worried expression every time he started to think about the real reason in looking for this particular treasure.

* * *

Finally reaching the port city of Malay a day sooner than expected, Killian gave everyone on board the week off making sure there was finally no one in sight, he and Belle prepared for the necessary materials they needed. They each packed along with large black cloaks, a small knapsack filled with water, a pouch filled with several gold coins, along with the map and compass while both carrying their choices of weapons in which Killian preferred a pistol and his sword in contrast to Belle using the daggers she would pick up during their various travels. The pair was now ready to look for treasure and to head off another adventure. From the direction of the map as they were riding away from Malay, they were soon heading straight into the mountains in which the aura of magic had been incredibly strong as though they were starting to feel much healthier and stronger than before.

After what felt as an eternity riding up long rocky hill, the pair looked down to see an enormous palace although it may have seen as a mirage because the palace appeared with clear mists surrounding the lower exteriors but the air was not cold enough to generate such a reaction. Riding down, the feeling of magic crept up again as the closer they were towards the palace. It seemed as though they were in another world or in different plain than their own as there had not been any sign of life around for miles other with everything around them being nothing but lush terrains. They put the horses away walking with pistols intact letting the map guide them to their exact destination. The garden looked like something from a book with fertile green fields as far as the eye could see with trees harbouring every flower and fruit. One could have fed an entire kingdom ten times over with the materials right in front of them. A crucial step was to go into a large scaled garden in the centre the orchard would present itself, still no signs of life not even a wild animal appeared before yet the pair walked on relying on Belle to read the map as Killian check the surroundings to match the exact corresponding.

Due to keeping her nose onto the map, Belle failed to have noticed the boulder in front her that allowed they to turn to left side in revealing a large orchard with the most fertile green leaves standing next to large peaches with an intoxicating smell that would be almost a crime to even think of consuming it.

"It's….it's real. This is unbelievable, Killian remind me to never doubt you again" Belle turned to the side to find her companion as not next to her looking around and seeing Killian already picking the fruits. "Killian what are you doing? We only agreed to just get one"

"You don't understand, we can have the power of immortality. No one will ever be able to harm us again. Here give your bag we will take a few more"

"What are you talking about? Stop it have you gone mad?"

Belle started to push Killian off the orchard as he was trying to eat the fruit in which Killian pushed Belle away she then noticed Killian was about to eat it where he begins to feel drowsy and was knocked out after a few seconds. The next minute the sky around them started to become dark even though it was supposedly in the mid afternoon by the time they arrived; the wind around them started to increase leaving Belle to freeze as stares at her brother's face nearly turning blue.

"Killian wake up this isn't funny, wake up! HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

A noise came from the background causing the air to increase in its freezing temperature leaving Belle to grab Killian's sword as the danger was heading towards her.

"Show yourself!"

In the flinch of an eye, ghostly spirits appeared in a white and blue light began to form into a circle with a chant changing the surroundings with a bright light coming forth in the middle materializing into a beautiful woman with an elaborate headdress surrounded by peaches wearing a blue and white kimono staring deeply into Belle as she though she can see into her soul already had her daggers ready for a fight even if it was to the death at realizing who the figure was before her.

"You are Xi Wangmu aren't you? Please I beg of you, give my brother his strength back. He is all that I have left.

"My dear child, because you entered my domain for selfish gain why on earth would I let you out?"

The goddess began to swarm around Belle making her uncomfortable as she started to slowly lose her energy. She then felt something creep up upon her closer not sure whether it was a dream or the last moments of reality sinking in.

"Unlike your brother, there is not a greedy portion in you. I can bring him back and let you both leave only if you decide to eat from this peach." The Goddess handed the peach towards Belle as an offering making her by the second only seeing the peach as her vision began to blur. Gaining an ounce of recognisance, Belle immediately tossed the peach aside turning it into black sludge from the pale hand holding her dagger straight ahead. "I saw what that fruit did to Killian; I refuse to prolong my life if it means risking his. Kill me if you want but you cannot trick me into becoming your slave"

As her strength started to wane, Belle tried to pick up Killian as they started to move away from the circle, as it happened the air started to turn into a warmer temperature leaving Belle with a thought as she noticed the flask of rum hidden under Killian's vest pocket. She took it off and started to throw the amber colour drink towards the orchard followed by lighting a match and setting the entire place on fire.

"To prove to you I am not interest in obtaining your powers now free us!" Finally exhausted and angry over the deities, Belle threw her dagger aiming towards the goddess' heart leaving her to evaporate as the dagger fell. Suddenly, the area around them started to turn into a ball of blue mist still holding trying to push themselves out of the domain. The mist becomes too much for Belle as she starts to lose her strength second by second. As everything started to turn black, the last image to appear was that of a hooded figure laughing in the distance.

* * *

Belle and Killian woke up with a bright light beaming towards their faces, starting to regain consciousness in discovering it was already morning. They also realized the palace and garden from before was no longer there but replaced with a forest as they were laying down below a large tree with some peaches starting to fall into the ground.

"Do you remember what happened last night, love? Last thing coming to mind had been you started to yell at me" It took him another second to notice the slight bruise in Belle's cheek "what happened to your face? I am so sorry for my behaviour with what happened"

"Although you did push me, I must have gotten the bruise when I passed out. To tell you the truth, most of what happened was a little foggy expect I remember the peaches were fake. They turned into sludge the minute I touched them." Belle picked up a fruit from the tree throwing it to the ground proving her accusation from before to be true leaving Killian shocked and angry over the whole situation ripping the map to many different pieces.

"That bastard, he sent us on a fake expedition." Grumbling to himself out loud forgetting Belle was there surprised by the recent news. Unable to see her brother as nothing more than a backstabbing partner than her closest friend did a realisation of disgust sink in when understanding the past few weeks of misadventures were based on a lie where her life was in peril when it never had needed to be.

"You know what…I am going to go and pick up the horses and when I get back, you better have a damn good explanation as to why my life means so little to you in picking up treasure based on a flimsy tip." Belle started to run off hearing Killian's pleas grow faint by the second. Running off would have seem immature but Belle was at her point of frustration. The horses had not gone too far reeling them together in heading back to Killian, hoping he was able to get his strength back. The nerve of him, "oh Belle please help me find this treasure", "love I need you to go be a virginal sacrifice over a horde of ghost goddesses while I say have to find a fruit because I want to play being a child forever." When we get back, I have to kill him. Maybe I can throw him overboard over send him marooned back to father. Maybe throwing him overboard sounds like a merciful suggestion. Her thoughts halted as she saw Killian standing over someone but could not get a view. She stopped the horses and trend lightly to find out what was going on. Perhaps she did not need to hear some horrid excuse Killian came up with but now understand what was going on.

"You have me in debt to your little band of children and then have the audacity in to make me risk my life and that of my little sister's in order to play one of your games."

"Tut Tut Jones, such harsh words one would think you were not reading the instructions on the map very well" The hooded figure still had not shown any shred of an appearance only that he was slightly shorter than Killian by a few inches and spoke in a voice of a harsh tone unable to make a distinction other that it was in fact a male.

"Everything was instructed according to what Belle was able to translate. All because she read on a map you wrote….." it started to sink in as Killian started to make his accusations

"Did I know your precious sister was able to read the language or suggest because of her size would not be noticeable in retrieve the map? I never told her about the plan or drove myself into frenzy over the fruits after being repeatedly asked for weeks to back down. Clearly if there is anyone who is at fault for risking that sweet little thing's life take a gander in the mirror. Strange though, I ask you to find me the orchard of immortality harboured by a goddess who cannot attack women and you will just happen to have a woman on your crew. Perhaps you should conduct better research the next time you go off looking for treasure, never know what the exact requirement entails or who will be disappoint. Til next time Jones have a safe trip".

The figure left Killian laughing as he disappeared in which turned around to see Belle not even saying anything or of that moving at all. All he could see was the same lost look as when he first took her from home the look one has when they are disillusioned.

"Belle for god sakes say something; yell at me, punch me in the face anything please don't just stand there." Pleading as he drew closer all Belle could muster up was her small fist aiming toward Killian's face landing him on the ground once again.

"Next time you decide to get yourself into a problem where a human sacrifice involves getting out, DO NOT tell me to help you." She helps him up as they head back towards their horses still having an air of tension between them.

The pair rode back into town heading towards a tavern ordering themselves a round of ale hoping to ease the tension. A few drinks later, Killian can still see Belle was furious but has been quiet since leaving the mountain.

"When I first became a pirate, I stole something from a powerful creature and while the item became something I lost. In order to have made it back home safely, I made a bargain where they want me to find items for them and my debt is shaved off. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you involved. It doesn't matter now because I can find another method to pay my debt…

"Please Killian, as I said to you before never lie to me again. This time it wasn't your fault since as you said I was not suppose to be there. "She picked up her drink, giving her look of let's drop it and move on at him as they started to feel at ease in each other's company.

"Still I feel horrible in what happened and want to make it up to you. Tell you what, the next city we head off to port will be more at ease in letting you clean out all the books you find at the market and play with the other children."

With it said, they praised a toast and did their best to forget about the events from the previous day unaware the hooded figure was watching them in a dark corner from across the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the peaches was based off a Chinese myth where they are guarded by the Queen Mother of the West Xi Wangmu in which they give immortality to those whoever eats them and they in fact only showed up every six thousand years. Took some parts of the legend to fit the story for a Once Upon A Time-esuqe twist on it. In reality, XI Wangmu was a mother figure to those who came to her according to Toaism; I had to change the location of Mount Kunlun because I was referring to the legendary aspect on it where its location varies depending on where you read it at.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

A few months had gone by since the incident in the Orient where Belle and Killian decided to push it out of their minds so as to not to upset the other and mainly because neither were entirely sure what had occurred the night. Hoping to keep his promise, the Jolly Roger was in low need of supplies as well as the crew had not been on dry land in weeks which gave the perfect opportunity to land onto the terrains of the Enchanted Forest. For her job as second in command, Belle began to see the coordinates and the necessary arrangements needed for their stay as she could not help but stare at the areas surrounding their destination.

"I don't understand, the Frontlands is not even far from Avonlea. You are not worried someone is going to recognize you and we all can get arrested and father can get me back?"

"I did promise you to spend a few days in being a child again among other villagers, we are far enough no one can even recognize you plus our supply count has gotten so low it would be great not to head towards a port every few weeks or so for a little while." Still giving his puppy dog eyes pout that would always make Belle smile whenever she would give him a moment into being serious. Killian's charms would be sure to get them all into serious trouble one day if put onto the wrong person but when he did put logic into their schemes, she realized he would be correct although was never sure to entirely trust him. Although in thinking about it, there was no harm because they are not entirely close to have been detected plus they would all mostly stay in the taverns or brothels which had their own way of giving discretion to anyone.

"Fine but if you do something stupid again while we are here, I will personally have you marooned with not even the proper tools one is normally given.

Despite her age and size, Belle was not known to make jokes about threats especially when she proved in the past to have a good aim with her daggers and having recently accosted her life before this was not an opportunity he could afford to ruin even by accident.

"I will personally take the longboat and save you the trouble. Please just trust me for once; now go off for a bit since we will be heading to port in a little while."

Leaving it as it was; Belle went below to her cabin thankful to get some semblance of privacy on a ship full of men heading towards her bed to retrieve her journal from its hiding place only writing on the next empty page.

_Good chance Killian will do something stupid by the end of the week_

She hoped for to be wrong as she started writing her entry of the day….

Deciding not to join the rest of the crew as soon as they made it to port; Belle stayed on the boat for a little before deciding to head off and began walking around some parts of town. Even though most of it was dark mainly because she was near the residential areas and closed shops there still felt a bit of ease as some of the streetlights were lit and the night was so bright it made it easier to spot her surroundings. While it was not considered safe for Belle to have been walking alone in a strange part during the night, the cold air gave her a chance to think while being lost in her surroundings; a privilege she usually was not able to maintain from spending weeks on board a ship or usually kept a close eye either by Killian and the rest of the crew whenever they are on land searching for some type of treasure. She started thinking about how protective Killian can be to the point where it made him almost contradictory from his promise about giving her adventures. Sometimes she would not be allowed to go on some of what was considered the dangerous adventures and the mysterious figure she saw back in the mountain plagued her mind as to there was another matter she could not put her mind around hoping its significance was not worth considering.

In keeping her hand close to her dagger, Belle began listening to some faint cheering in the background walking towards the noise as she soon discovered she was heading by a tavern where she assumed her crew must have been since it was the only one close by to where they could be on the ship. One rule Killian always told her was to never drink in a tavern alone luckily carrying an extra flask with her not needing to join her comrades but a warm fire was more tempting to walk in. Just near the door; Belle noticed a little boy could not be more than six or seven in what looked like he was wearing night clothes but slightly dirty. When shown towards the light, the boy looked like every mother's perfect child with big brown eyes and messy dark curly hair.

"Are you lost dear?" a better glance she noticed the boy has been crying looking cold and perhaps hungry. _His parents are probably worried sick about him; luckily someone there must know who he belongs to._

The boy smiled at her with his big brown eyes wanting approval, "no ma'am. I am waiting for my mama and papa to come out."

_And they left him all alone!? The nerve of some parents! Probably the father is one of charming womanizers getting drunk off his mind, spending their money flirting with some floozies while the poor mother is worried sick she probably did not want him to see what was going on. Oh I would like to give them a piece of my mind._

A faint noise came out coming from the boy giving Belle a little chuckle

"Tell you what, how about I get you a nice big mutton inside while we wait for your mama and papa to come out."

"Sorry ma'am but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers"

 _At least the kid was taught about not trusting adults easily, will give the parents some credit_ "That is very true, well my name is Lacey so that no longer makes me a stranger". Laughing a little to make the boy smile putting her hand towards his as they started to shake; although feeling slightly guilty in lying to him regarding her name even though it was a common lie she had been used to doing for quite some time.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lacey, I'm Baelfire" now they were able to trust each other, the pair went into the tavern allowing them to warm up as they were close to the fire in which Belle noticed a large group in the far back seeing it was Killian and he seemed to have been getting into a dispute with another man. A sight that was not new but Baelfire started tugging into her blouse pointing her to the same sight she was staring at.

"There they are come on" Belle took Baelfire towards the table still intending on giving the father a piece of her mind regarding finding the boy in the state that he was. _I just hope he and Killian are not getting too chummy at the moment._

Getting closer, she began overhearing a woman who was sitting towards Killian talk to another man something about him being a coward obviously drinking as her words began to get a bit slurred even sounding spiteful. The boy called for his mother as everyone's direction headed towards Belle and her little companion not expecting her assumptions to get the better of her.

"Sorry I found him standing outside in the cold he looked like he was hungry". Baelfire wrapped himself around another adult who was the one the woman was having the argument with not too long ago. The woman looked like a typical villager who appeared to be very beautiful even though her face was one of years misery and hard work. It took her a second to realize the boy's father was actually sober and had been there to get the mother out. They all gave a glance at each other seeing the woman's face have a look of guilt as she got up making her excuses to Killian as she openly flirted with him while he kissed her hand good night. _Unbelievable, in front of her own husband poor man acts as though she will hit him._

The woman was a bit tipsy but was able to walk off slightly, Belle noticed the boys were carrying on as thought nothing had happened leaving her to see if the couple had left fine. She noticed the father and Baelfire were heading behind the woman and saw it was difficult for him to walk out among the crowd as he was walking in a limp.

"Hey wait Baelfire"

The boy and his father turned as Belle caught up to them talking to his father, "I'm sorry but I thought it was not right to leave him outside even if you were both in here for a couple of minutes" She started to get the impression this was not the first time the father was known into coming to the bar in picking up his wife as his eyes shown genuine worry over his son as Belle pointed out the state of Baelfire towards not even wanting to look at her directly in the eye as though he believed she was condemning him. By the man's appearance alone, the family must have been in poverty so it was not entirely their fault the boy was in the state as he was. As she started to walk with this pair, Belle wanted to dig herself into an obscure corner of the earth for thinking the worse.

"I was only trying on getting Milah back home; there was no time for me to find someone on such short notice. Anyway thank you for your concern miss…."

"Lacey sir and you don't have to explain anything to me I understand" smiling at him and Baelfire wanting to prove to them both she was genuine in what she meant.

"No not a 'sir' just Rumpelstiltskin. Well we have to get back home now it was nice meeting you Lacey and thank you again".

The little man limped as fast as he could in trying to keep up with Milah as Baelfire waved goodbye to his new friend as she waved back.

Not wanting to head back to the ship but also not wanting to deal with Killian until he was more sober, Belle decided to stay in the bar stools for a little while deciding to break her brother's rule while picking up a book from her knapsack to read. Regardless of the level of interest the book had for her before, Belle could not help have her thoughts drift towards the little boy and his father who looked more lost than anyone she had ever come across during her travels.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It took about nearly an hour for Belle to have gotten the information she was able to maintain regarding Rumpelstiltskin and his family. The more news she had gotten about him, the more frustrated Belle became when coming to the conclusion according to the townsfolk, cowardice was considered the worse crime anyone in the world could commit.

_Pathetic man, son of a coward then became one_

_While a lot of brave men fought and died in the Ogre's War, Rumpelstiltskin ran away on the eve of battle_

_Should have done his wife and son a favour long ago and killed himself_

Over and over Belle could not get the image of the child and his father out of her mind. She was no stranger to seeing those living on hard times and prior to her mother's death, Belle would accompany her to help some of the village women comfort giving her a first glimpse of a different world beyond the castle walls. They looked so dirty, vulnerable and the father appeared more broken than the son even remembering how he never looked at her straight in the eye even when she was trying to help them.

She saw people like this in all her travels to where being compassionate were second nature, yet it was unclear why this case had made more heartbroken than normal.

* * *

The next morning, Belle began to explore the town in which she began to set her sights on getting some items for however long their next voyage would be. What caught her attention immediately was the smell of fresh bread from a bakery straight ahead as she was heading here noticing there was a shop next to it appearing as though there might have been several books she could pick up. Going for the books first, Belle walked into the store trying to decide on where she could make a selection. Although it was not the largest bookstore she had seen, there was still enough to pick to avoid not being deprived of books.

"Can I help you with something miss?" the shopkeeper had been keeping an eye on Belle as she came in knowing right away she was not from around there. Good chance of getting robbed for the materials rather than money since the store was not a frequent spot.

"Yes I would like to purchase all the newest editions this store has from within the past two weeks, Along with that book on the window display" she pointed out to a small brown book with gold trimmings on the borders with the shape of roses. The design of the cover was a clear indication for being used for a journal thankfully she was able to update it before the month was out. As he was getting the journal, Belle also went to pick up some spare quills, ink and parchment always keeping stock in supplies since the record keeping on the Jolly Roger fell onto her responsibility; what caught her eye next was a globe made of wood but had the detailed map of the world but had too many maps aboard as it was. Although the craftsmanship's was exquisite, none could compare to her mother's since it had magical properties but it was one of the many items she had to leave behind when leaving hoping it is still in the library of her father's castle. The shopkeeper look Belle this look of uncertainty as he was bundling up her packages noticing she was already picking up one of the books to get a head start. By the way she was dressed, she may have appeared to be up to no good but it was clear her only intention was to purchase the items needed. So lost was Belle into the page she did not hear getting ringed up.

"that would be 10 gold coin miss" certain the price must have been lower than that, it did not phase her much as she went to her purse to find the right amount to give out

"I expect you can keep the change" giving a huge smile that gave more attention to her big blue eyes

"Miss, this is 50. I cannot accept this" trying to give the coins back, Belle stopped his hand from giving her the coins

"Here is why you are going to accept it, I will be returning every day for the three days and since there are a few more packages here I cannot carry on my ship at the moment, will come back to pick up the rest of the bundles along with some new material that arrives and the cost should cover them."

"Thank you so much miss, I hope you have a good day" the both waved to each other goodbye as Belle happily carried one of her bundles out of the book shop heading towards the bakery for some much needed bread.

Come out of the bakery a few minutes later with a loaf still on her mouth, Belle spots a familiar face walking out what appears to be the tailor shop but due to her voice limitation is not able to speak without the noise being almost mute.

Even though the pain on the leg was one he had for nearly eight years, Rumpelstiltskin still had some trouble adjusting to it as he started limping out of the tailor's feeling better he was able to sell his weekly wool for a better price than what was normally paid to him. At last he was able to have some money to keep around for a few extra weeks. From the minute he was this morning, all Rumpelstiltskin could think about was the conversation he had with Milah the previous night where she was suggesting the best option was for them to move.

_Move someplace far away where the name of "Rumpelstiltskin the coward" no longer matters, a decent wage from the weekly wool. We can probably be happy again and Bae will be able to grow up without finding out the truth of his father. Perhaps Milah may have been suggesting a good idea after all._

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the foot that hooked itself onto the walking stick. Causing Rumpelstiltskin to lose his balance and landing on the cobblestone pavement with his face hitting the puddle. It did not help some of the bystanders around him who had witnessed the incident were able to have their entertainment of the hour as several were laughing to hysterics.

"Get up coward! You ain't going to start crying like a little girl over a little tumble" stated a large portly man with a scruffy black beard as his companion, a smaller man about Rumpstiltslkin's build took the walking stick along with a few of the coins that had dropped on the floor.

"Eh it looks like the coward can magically conjure up some gold, well thank you for putting some talents to use" put the coins into his pocket still playing keep away from the stick as Rumpelstiltskin still found hard to get up

"Please that is my month's wages, give them back I need it." Soon as he tried to get his money, the smaller goon pushed Rumpelstiltskin back causing him to lose his balance again more humiliated it would have been difficult to get up without some assistance.

"Well I don't see your name on it; if the money was on the floor then it's anyone's. Thank you for your generous contribution." Putting the rest of the coins onto their pockets, one of the goons feels an object poking their back with near force it almost impaling him dropping some of the coins

"I don't believe that money belongs to either one of you, now as you can be so kind to return it back to its rightful owner" pressing the dagger further into the larger man without killing him hoping he will not be able to turn around and just do as she asks.

No longer mattered as the goons noticed the attacker was a young girl who dressed like a bandit but looked like a porcelain doll. Immediately beginning to laugh in even more hysterics; Belle started to lose her patience, unsheathing her sword giving the smaller goon a perfect cut getting all the coins onto the floor then aiming it to their faces.

"Now I am not going to ask again, do not bother this man again or the next time I aim my sword it will lower over the waist and I will not miss." Taking her threat seriously, the two goons ran like frightened rabbits giving Belle the laugh needed for the day as she picked up the walking stick giving her gloved hand to the fallen spinner.

"Hold on to my shoulder so you can have some balance" Rumpelstiltskin was still baffled at what had just transpired but did as the girl he knew to be Lacey asked not even sure if what he felt was disgust for her seeing him in such a state or happy someone cared enough to help him. Finally able to walk properly on the stick, Belle tried to pick up as much of the coins she saw could spot giving them to him while going back into the alley behind them to pick up her items.

"Let's get you cleaned up and if you wish, I can share some delicacies with you that I just bought."

There was no a chance to think about the invitation as Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked as best as they could to his house even though her packages and his limp may have been a cause for their slow pacing. Neither saying anything each other on the way back as they made it to a small shack just outside the square. They both walked into the house as Belle inspected from what she saw to be a humble but tidy living space with a furnace still warm even though there had not been a sign of anyone but them in there.

"Where is your wife and Baelfire?" hoping to have seen the boy again and meeting his mother under better circumstances this time.

"Not sure where exactly Milah today, she might at the bar or visiting one of the war widows and Baelfire is staying with a friend. Normally I take him with me to sell the wool but was not sure how long it would take so my neighbour has him. He asked for you a few times since last night, 'can we find Lady Lacey tomorrow? I would like her to teach me to fight' he said, Bae is normally not taken by people as quickly but he does like you"

Laughing a little at this piece of news made Belle happy even seeing Rumpelstiltskin smile a bit hoping to put him at ease until a few seconds later he went back to his melancholy disposition.

"I'll go make us some tea, how about you get some bowls on the cupboard" setting the packages aside, Belle did was she was told in hopes to make her host feel more at ease in having a guest over setting the table up as best as she could into a proper tea party. He picked up the kettle from the furnace trying not to shake as much worrying it to spill giving her a cup, all while trying not to look at his guest in the eye at least until he may be forced to do so.

"I saw you walking out of the tailor shop was I was coming out to the bakery and due to having too much in my hands could not wave so thought I would casually walk over to you and everything just got of hand." handing him her handkerchief wondering if he at least trusted her at this point.

"Thank you, why did you help me back there? I am a pathetic coward who is met by scorn because I am weak and have a limp. Even my wife is ashamed of me and it's only a matter of time before my son will be old enough to do the same" It was completely unknown to Rumpelstiltskin as to why he was telling his personal problems to a girl who not only he had just met the night before but a mere child nonetheless. He could not cry in front of her for it would have been too low for him to have sunk but she did not show any disgust or contempt instead put her hand towards him but he flinched away as though beaten.

"Because it does not matter what crime you did, no one deserves to be treated as an inferior. This may not be easy to realize, but you are much braver than you think. I know of your reputation Rumpelstiltskin but I am in no position to judge since I do not know the circumstances. Yet you continue to live here, everyday being ridiculed and still doing as much as possible to help your family is something to be admired over".

Speechless would be the perfect reaction to describe Rumpelstiltskin as this passionate little girl took a seat after having her say. How can she say a thing and this girl was nothing more than a stranger to him

"I'm sorry I did not mean to pry, I just meant to say you do not deserve to be beaten and robbed for sport….Oh my goodness, my brother is expecting me soon I have to go now." Making a mad haste to get her items knowing the way back to the ship will be twice as long at this rate

"Thank you for the company Lacey and saving my life, shame we did not try those delicacies."

"Oh you can keep them and give the other one to Bae, I am sure he would enjoy more than I could."

Finally getting packed up, Belle said her goodbyes to Rumpelstiltskin hoping she would be able to see him and Baelfire again before they sail away. Just about to walk out of the door, Rumpelstiltskin followed Belle to escort her out letting his thought come together for her.

"Everything I do is for my son; I would do anything possible if it means keeping him safe."

"Then Baelfire is incredibly lucky to have a father like you. He will never be ashamed of you, one day you will see this."

With that, Belle closed the door leaving Rumpelstiltskin in a better mood than he was in the morning, allowing him to go to his spinning wheel and start to make the yarn ready for piece he was planning on making.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Three days had gone by and still they had decided to stay in port, normally stopping would be about two or three days at most rather than a week. Belle did consider it suspicious at first but she wasn't too worried since it allowed her to roam around without the watchful eye of her brother or anyone on the crew which was not necessary since she was taught consistently how to defend herself as part of being a pirate. What made the past three days also strange was how little she had seen her brother where the first assumption had been he was either in the taverns or the brothels other than a few instances of having drinks together, while this was a common trait Belle had lived with regarding the pirates around her it had worried her when if Killian was not on his guard where something could happen to him leaving her alone.

Realizing they may leave either tomorrow or the next day; the only instant of happiness Belle began writing on her journal for the weekly activities was enjoying the anonymity she was given as being just another person rather than Lady Belle or Lacey the Pirate as she explored around area enjoying the scenic route with a book but also the occasional times she would see Baelfire. The boy was usually playing with about three or four other children occasionally carrying some sticks with them which left Belle some time to enjoy these children interacting with each other where occasionally they would wave towards her. One girl with light brown hair perhaps the same age as Bae stopped and gave her a daisy bowing to her as a princess; to repay her, Belle read to the little girl for a while from her book noticing she was fascinated in the tale Belle keep changing her voice to match the tone of the character. Carrying herself away with the story, Belle forgot the time as her new companion was told by the other boys it was time to go home. As they were about to leave, Belle started to head off but was stopped by Baelfire who looked nervous as he approach her.

"Miss Lacey, we were wondering if we are able to see you tomorrow" The other children looked just as hopeful as Baelfire followed. How could she disappoint them? She picked up Baelfire and started hugging him smiling at how happy they were.

"Of course you will all see me tomorrow; I will even bring some treats for everyone. Now run along, your parents are probably sending out search parties." The kids left but before Baelfire gave her another hug waving her goodbye. The next day Belle met up with the same group bringing a basket of cakes for them along with a few items she picked up from the ship knowing no one was going to miss them. She deepened her voice a little to sound less proper in order to get the game started.

"There is a mermaid who has lost her voice where its in this seashell" she handed out a seashell towards another boy with sandy brown hair who she discovered his name to be Micha "you are brave knight trusted to keep the voice away from her for she is an evil sea witch and her voice is her source of power".

She then handed an eye patch to Bealfire and a string of pearls to the girl of the group whose name was Moraine assigning their roles. "Bae, you are the dashing but untrustworthy pirate who sides with the knight but wants the shell all to yourself and Moraine you are a fierce mermaid who is helping the heroes but to be on land your fins are replaced with legs. I will be the mermaid sea witch who has unleashed a storm as your three are trying to hide the shell from me".

Belle started making loud thundering noises in order to mimic a storm as the children started running around each passing the sea shell towards the other whenever Belle got too close to them. Belle almost had a chance to get the shell from Moraine but was foiled as she deliberately tripped on the pebbles in order to give more time for the kids to switch. The shell eventually got to Baelfire where she started corner him just close to the edge of the forest; which left Baelfire a second to pick up a stick and point almost close to touching

"Prepare to die you evil witch" Baelfire started moving the stick back and forth as a sword while Belle started dodging as best as she could until she failed to notice her arms here not restrained as Moraine and Micah bound her up with hair ties that Belle had brought them. Baelfire then took the stick and started to jam it onto the stick leaving Belle still in character screaming in defeat as she started to sink down pretending to have turned into sea foam.

"Hooray the day is saved, we killed the witch!" The children started to cheer as they bowed down to Baelfire praising him as the hero of the game.

The rest of the afternoon followed with them eating the cakes as Belle began to read a few of the stories she brought as they started to explore around the woods for a little while. As they explore it was evident in the trio Micah was leader of the group while Baelfire came off as valiant knight from her stories and Moraine reminded her a bit of herself with always having a curious mind with her surroundings. The children started to state the woods were filled with sprites leaving Belle interested to see the truth on this as she knocked on the wood of one the trees expecting a sprite to open a little door telling her she was disturbing their time.

"Guess the sprites don't like unwanted visitors." Moraine gave Belle a leaf explaining the sprites will not chase them if she puts a leaf on the bark. Trying her best to make sure the leaf is placed safely on the tree bark opening; she noticed there was a little hole that had a small chair and table as though it came from a dollhouse. Perfect spot to place the leave in as they children heading out to the clearing not paying attention to Belle's slight snickers as she discovered sprites were mostly hoarders.

"Miss Lacey, thank you for playing with us. We are going to miss you" Stated Moraine so abruptly that it started to sadden Belle knowing she was going to leave rather soon.

She then hugged the children letting them each decide who would keep the items she brought as she started to walk each of them home knowing it was bound to darken very soon. Belle hugged and waved goodbye to both Micah and Moraine leaving her with Baelfire next to take home where just before Baelfire was about to open the door he turned around and gave Belle a hug almost knocking her down

"Love you too Bae, now promise me you will not get into any trouble my brave knight" patting him on his head as he nodded doing whatever she asked

"Papa wanted to see you soon. Can you come over tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetie, til tomorrow then" they each bowed to each other still giggling as they realized how silly they were being. Belle started to feel a strange sensation on her stomach over the idea of visiting them tomorrow.

_Oh I hope I am not getting sick, will definitely be sleeping inside tonight. Do wonder why Rumpelstiltskin would want to see me, I hope my hair doesn't look too messy. At least Killian cannot say books are my only friends._

As Belle finished up her entry to the evening recounting the day's events with Baelfire and his friends, she then heard a noise coming from the deck. At first she assumed someone decided to stay on board until there was a pair of footsteps coming to her directions opening the door then closing it. The footsteps were in Killian's room giving Belle a sense of safety knowing she is not the only one on board tonight.

Another noise followed a few minutes later as it became evident Killian was not the only one who was in the room with them

The pair did not waste time giggling and trashing several items as Belle could hear trinkets being scattered into the floor.

"Oh my god! Harder Killian please!"

"You are so insatiable"

_Are you serious? That jerk he knows I sleep here_

It didn't take a second for Belle to put two and two together what was going on; regardless of being still a child, she was aware what men and women would do behind closed doors. All she hoped was Killian was aware they were not alone but it would not be the first time Killian brought a woman into his room and Belle would hear what was going on.

Thinking this recent incident was not going end as quickly, Belle grabbed her dagger and headed up on deck but first closing the door so loud the entire ship would have heard regardless of any noises happening. Going to the edge of the ship hoping to have some form of quiet, Belle started to lie down and all her thoughts went to seeing the sweet spinner and his son.

"Belle love, what are you doing up here?"

Her eyes became somewhat groggy daylight started to stream on her face with the first seeing Killian pressing his hand towards her face as old attempt to wake her up

"Did the wench leave? I really wanted to go back to my room" tossing her body on the opposite side giving Killian a chance to laugh figuring out what exactly she meant

"Love it's morning and we are leaving this afternoon so if you need to pick anything else up, I would suggest you do it now" now resorting to kicking her shoulders lightly using his boots knowing that would cause her annoyance as she would get up and punch him back.

"That's right I forgot, I have go I will be late" she was running back into her room with Killian chasing after her still laughing at how nervous Belle was being. Normally the most serious of the pair was becoming a nervous wreck, could not help but enjoy the idea of Belle being frantic over details.

"So whose the boy? Some little bookworm who seduce you by reading poetry"

Belle frantically began brushing her hair trying to get all the knots out as fast as possible hoping her hair would at least be as it will before. Trying her best to ignore Killian's comments she was began looking for other items she might have needed

"No, I don't even know what you are talking about. I did meet some friends here and they wanted to see me again. All of which is none of your business." Deciding to tie her hair up, it might have looked at most salvageable, until Killian decided to put the daisy she her journal into her hair.

"Do you want to have a female companion?"

Stopping her tracks, Belle looked directly at Killian as he started to become nervous

"I met this woman; she is the most amazing creature I have ever met. Breathe taking beautiful, funny, full of spirit, wants nothing more than to have an adventure."

Just the way Killian's face lit up as he was describing he woman left Belle smiling happy her brother was in love. She could not help but giggle noticing how strange it was Killian Jones one of the fiercest pirates she has ever known was reduced into a lovesick school boy.

"At first I thought it would be nothing more than a tryst but last night she told me she was in love with me then was crying, begging me to take her away from here. Belle, she is so miserable; you can't fathom how horrible her life is. If I don't do something, she might die."

Never has she seen Killian appear so vulnerable before, she started comparing him as one of the knights in her stories.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes incredibly, I want her to meet you; which is why I am terribly ashamed that you heard us last night but you would love her as well."

"If this woman makes you happy go after her, seeing you smile so much already means how much I am going to love her."

They both embraced each other with Belle feeling overjoyed hearing the news of Killian mostly because it meant having a female companion on board with them but also a chance to have a normal family.

"I look forward to seeing her later, bye now" so Belle left him hurrying as fast as she could out of the ship, recognizing she would have the rest of the day to herself before the Jolly Roger would head off to sea.

There was never a planned time for Baelfire stating when Belle should arrive but it did not stop her from trying to get to their cottage as with enough time before Killian decided to leave. In Belle's mind, they would be gone by the mid afternoon when the wind was at its strongest but the news over having another woman on board was enough to calm her nerves as she made it to the hut trying not to appear as out of breath as she sounded.

_Get it together Belle, you agree to join Killian on his suicidal treasures hunts daily, visiting a spinner and his son should be cake._

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door seeing Belle in a different light almost not recognizing her. Rather than a bandana covering half of her head, her chestnut hair tied up in a simple blue ribbon coiffed neatly. She appeared not as the free-spirited little girl he has seen for the past week but a different person appeared on his doorstep, he almost compelled himself to bow to her as she was practically a noblewoman to him.

Belle walked on already familiar with the cottage walked into the table to sit down as she noticed the spinning wheel was already full of wool to become yarn with some spools of yarn already in a basket nearby all recently done. The room itself was warmer as there was a fire lit up in which there a kettle on the fireplace was boiling water ready to be served for tea.

A tug in Belle's leg was unexpected as she looked down on the table to notice Baelfire trying to scare her pretending to be lion. She immediately picked up him and started to hug him so tightly they both fell onto the floor laughing at how silly they were being. Rumpelstiltskin could not help but smile as he saw his son and this girl spending time together in a way that seemed almost normal. He started to wonder what it was about Lacey making him comfortable she around his son, he knew there was something not right about her not as bad to being a person who would cause harm to him. He continued spinning as Belle and Bae started running around the cottage trying not to bump into anything which was easier for Bae than it was for Belle as she almost stepped onto the spinning wheel causing her to trip close to the hearth.

"Perhaps it would be easier for you two to play outside?" both the children got the message as they were about to head out not until Bae went to his father giving him a big eye stare

"Papa please come join us" seeing how determined the boy was in wanting his father to join, Belle immediately joined her companion on their knees as they plead Rumpelstiltskin to go with him. Belle got his staff from the hearth, holding Rumpelstiltskin's hand as they went outside for a walk this time trying to stay close to the spinner. For a while, neither said anything but enjoying the sight of each other company although there were moments where it seemed the other wanted to start the conversation but had been scared to do thinking the other was going to first.

"Bae is very fond of you; he is normally shy when it comes to talking to anyone other than his friends, me or his mother." Rumpelstiltskin stopped their walk as he started to stare directly into Belle trying to understand her expression as he was telling her this, her eyes gave the hint she was happy to hear the boy's admiration towards her but her face gave confusion as to what he was trying to say. "I wanted to thank you so much for being a wonderful influence on him Lacey, I am sure you must have had other activities to preoccupy your time but I am eternally grateful to you."

_I…am…a…..what?..._

This piece of news left Belle happier than she had hoped to have been today. Although it left her suspicious he must have known she was a pirate where in the past it left her unable to play with the other children whenever they would be in a port as the parents look at her the same way she suspected the villagers treated Rumpelstiltskin.

"What if I am a nasty evil pirate here to steal children so they become part of my crew?" She hoped her high pitched tone in the comment was enough to let Rumpelstiltskin know she was joking which he started to laugh revealing a smile she was sure was not one he gave very often; if true then it was a shame.

"Charming little girls make the worse nasty pirates Milady"

Rumpelstiltskin was not able to believe it if someone had told him that he was flirting with another woman who was not his wife but Lacey was not a woman he had to remember this hoping she was not catching on.

Belle smiled at his comment then left him for a little bit to catch up with Bae as they started to head nearby the lake both singing without a care in the world

They each found a pebble on the side of the tide resembling a shell which Belle told of a sailor legend where they both decided to exchange to the other shell in hopes of making a wish then tossed it to the water with the other hand on their faces turning away not to see how far shell went into the lake. A few minutes later, they spotted the ripple on the direction where Bae's went further than Belle's, where she revealed his wish had a better chance of coming true.

"Papa can we adopt Lacey so she can never leave?" that send a shock towards the adults as they tried hard not to look at one another without blushing but trying to give the best answer they could to the child.

Not wanting to break Bae's heart, Belle gave him a huge hug as she began to tear up, "Sweetie that would be great but I live with my older brother and I can't leave him all alone. Also I don't think your parents can handle the two of us causing trouble every day."

"Lacey is right, you are already of a handful and she would be even more exhausting. Come one let's go back so I get some work done." The three went back to the cottage in silence not trying to think about Bae's comments for adoption. To Rumpelstiltskin, the idea would not have seemed bad as a little girl has been something he hoped after he got back from the Ogre Wars but the thought of Lacey as his daughter appeared almost unnatural as her brother would probably marry her off within a few years and Bae wanted her to stay forever not a short while.

As soon as they reached the back into the cottage, time became apparent to Belle as she knew their visit would end very soon. Something she did not want to happen hoping to change it if possible.

"My ship leaves this afternoon, if I don't make it soon Killian will probably delay us to stay irritating everyone and we have already been here longer than normal. I really don't want to leave but I must" She hugged Baeflire kissing him in the cheek promising him she will one day return to him for an adventure in her ship as reference to back to Rumpelstiltskin. She then turned her attention on the spinner who went towards his spinning wheel retrieving a paper wrapped parcel to her.

"This was part of the reason I asked you to come today, if you'll have it." His stammer was charming as she could not help but smile over receiving a gift from someone who she barely knew but opening it was more tempting as she paper wrap revealed to be a pair of wool light brown gloves with a rose embroidered on the side of the right palm.

Had saying goodbye was not causing her to cry, seeing putting the gloves on her hands was going to be the pinnacle for her. "I shall treasure it always, thank you so much" without giving a second thought, Belle jumped onto Rumpelstiltskin giving him a hug and kissing him on the check leaving the spinner stunned but alert after what seemed like an eternity later

"You don't want to be late"

"No I don't, alright good bye then and thank you so much" Belle tried not to look sad as she walked toward the door having to be at sea in a little while.

"Why did I kiss him?"

"He must have thought me strange and incredibly stupid; although it was just on the cheek….but it wasn't like kissing Killian. My stomach is knots right now, but everything is so wonderful. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous around him but at the same time as though the world is starting to make sense at last. He is sweet and sincere also has a good heart, the way his dimples appeared when he smiled felt contagious and when he looked so sad I just wanted nothing more than to tell him everything will be all right"

_Could I care for him as Killian does for that woman he is over the moon for?_

_No no no, that is impossible not to mention inappropriate since he is married; Bae wanted me as his sister so it's already wrong. Maybe this is further proof being unable to make friends has underestimated my judgement._

Sorting out her feelings while heading back to the _Jolly Roger,_ it began to sink into Belle; she would probably never see Baelfire or his father again. She started to care for them completely to the point of becoming guilty never telling them her real name. Perhaps they would eventually forget her but that idea left Belle almost sick to her stomach.

In some way it would have better if they simply forgotten her but her hands wore the reminder _she_ would always remember them. On closer inspection, the rose on the gloves were in exquisite detail to which she was able to count the stems on the leaves. They even fit her perfectly where in some way Belle wanted the gloves to be more than just a token of appreciation for befriending a child.

The day was practically half gone by the time Belle got back to the Jolly Roger; all Belle wanted to do now was lie on her hammock and try to avoid anyone for the rest of the day if possible. There seemed to have been an air of secrecy going on among some of the crew because when Belle greeted them, they soon ignored her. Thinking it was perhaps annoyed she took so long to arrive, Belle headed down below to her quarters untying her ribbon to let her hair out hoping to rest for a bit. She started walking towards her hammock where a loud force sounding like a thud pounded onto the back of her head leaving Belle's entire surroundings to become quickly black.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The smell of ink and parchments became too much for Belle as she started to head into her library, it was like returning home regardless of being back in her father's castle the library was the closest thing she called home there for it contained not only her favourite books but also heirlooms her mother inherited to her which were used for research purposes but hardly used due to not having any monetary or practical military gain. She spotted a large book on the stand ready to be read with the ink still distinct to make every detail from the art of the pictures to the exquisite stitching. As she is about to read the text, a noise creeps behind her with a comfort feeling surrounding her allowing her to turn to find an familiar guest in her sanctuary.

Rumpelstiltskin in the fashion of a nobleman: with a long dark blue waistcoat, silver vest, white cravat with a dark blue gem and trousers which seemed to be made out of leather along with the most complicated laced boots known to man. His face had looked nearly 10 years younger as though any signs of a hard life never existed as his hair was tied back up in a black ribbon showing a smile as he runs over to Belle for a passionate embrace as he cups his hands onto her face to kiss her.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" Belle began to be giddy as he caressed her cheek followed by another kiss

"I missed you my darling Belle" he continued to stare at her with adoration as purple smoke appeared from his hand taking the form of a single red rose presenting it to her with a flirty smirk. Belle curtsied back as he bowed to her accepting the rose in which Rumpelstiltskin took Belle by the waist and started to dance with her.

In the next second, their quiet moment was interrupted followed by a small yelp coming from Belle as Rumpelstiltskin accidently stepped on her small feet. "So sorry, still two left feet when it comes to this". Rumpelstiltskin started to back away from his partner not wanting to look at her in the eye when it became her turn to give him a kiss followed by a hug reassuring him he had done nothing wrong.

"Don't worry, I am just as a klutz" She presented another smile to him he stood on equal ground to her and they tried to resume dancing, this time though Rumpelstiltskin was starting to do the waltz a bit without stepping on her as Belle would warn him when it was time for him to move forward. "That is it, one two three and one two three you're doing great" he could see her enthusiasm as she started to move a little faster hoping he could keep which he was doing to at last able to grab her by the arm and twirl back to him as they held each other closer than before.

"I love you so much Rumple" Belle's declaration became a shock to herself as she admitted her feelings and was proud to state them while Rumpelstiltskin crept his face towards her ear leaning on as she could feel the air around them starting to decrease. "I could never love a pirate". Belle regain her senses as she turned back and slapped her suitor noticing his appearance changed into wearing all black with scaly skin almost like a reptilian using his arms again to tie wrists back.

"What are you doing let me go! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Belle tried to wiggle out of the rope but it was no use as she was floated up by a few inches off the ground with her captor having a child like giggle as he circled her a few times.

"What's the matter dearie? Can't handle what you are? Enjoy being shark food" Belle saw herself standing on top of a plank in the same room but the floor appeared to be clear with a view of sharks swimming around below. She was immediately walking feeling a sword poking into back until a loud pounding noise coming into her ears. The pounding was so loud that the plank and sharks had disappeared immediately with the strange figure changing back into Rumpelstiltskin as before.

The room started to darken around Belle as she saw Rumpelstiltskin began transforming into dust with any remaining visibility she was in the library turning into dust as well with all she could hear was the same pounding noise into her ear over and over to the point where she started to break into the floor screaming for the noise to end.

Belle blinked back into a different location than where was a second ago. Instead of being back in her library in Avonlea, images and shapes began forming to the lower deck of the Jolly Roger where she found herself tied up and gagged next to barrel near the stairs with no possibility of getting out. Trying to piece the events previous was her recent memory of being back on the ship just before setting for sail followed by what feels like a pounding into the head. Belle could count in one hand anyone who would best her in a fight and the possibility became almost impossible to conclude as she started to regain her senses again following by a shadowy figure hiding behind the beams in the background. She tried to scream out for Killian but there her squeals were faint due to being gagged as she started to struggle on the ropes in order to break free, from what she could gather the knots were on so tight it became too exhausting as she feared for her life when seeing the figure come out to the shadows but it was not what she had expected.

Standing in front of her was a woman slightly taller than her by a nearly a foot, dark hair and brown eyes dressed in peasant clothing who gave off a worried look not at Belle however but as though she was waiting for someone to come through the door. She went up to Belle who while gagged started to screaming hoping some residual noise may have allowed one of the crewmen or even Killian to break her free but the next second she got a loud slap across her face.

"No one is going to hear so shut up and you can get out of here sooner than you like." The woman gave her a menacing grin where if looks could kill, Belle would have dead in less than a second. What was puzzling Belle the most was that there was something familiar about her in which she was either unable to figure out or could not comprehend as her thoughts turned to trying to find a way to get out as quickly as possible. She was not sure whether Killian was even alive which left her even more frightened as there could have been other pirates on deck who might have seen her a spoil of war, a fate which scared her even more than dying. A second afterwards she heard a row as she could hear Killian's voice giving out orders.

 _Oh he's safe, if I can just get a response to him. Hang my code, the sooner I can draw my dagger on this wench's throat, the better my day will get._ Belle began to squirm to a spot nearby the door where she knew there was a clear view on deck hoping it would be a way to be released as she started to notice her captor looking through her valuables, one such item leaving Belle in complete anger was her captor opening up the velvet pouch Belle kept in her satchel which had the only possession she would fight to the death keeping. The captor went through the pouch picking up a diamond chain which had a dark blue pendant and put on her admiring its beauty leaving Belle angrier by the second but needing to remember in getting help rather than retrieving her mother's necklace. Suddenly Belle noticed a thump blocking her view where from what little she could see was some facial features that were all too familiar.

 _Rumple, what are you doing here?_ Even Killian was asking the same as she heard the spinner stating he had his wife allowing Belle to be annoyed that Killian was trying to point his sexual escapades towards her cuckolded friend when it suddenly hit her as to why her captor looked so familiar. It had made sense she was not able to recognize her as she only saw a glimpse of Milah that night at the bar but couldn't understand what was going on around.

"We have a son and he needs his mother" was all she could make out what Rumplestiltskin was saying as she heard the crewmen laughing from what appeared to be Killian backing up the spinner stating the ship was in need for companions. _If you wanted you bring a woman on this ship, go to the brothels. You had your fun Killian just give him back his wife._ She could imagine how scared Rumple must have been cowered by Killian with only his staff for support knowing how threatening Killian can be especially when he would end up starting a fight"

"….I do consider myself an honourable man, a man with a code so if you truly want your wife back all you had to do is take her. Never been in a duel before I take, its simple pointy end goes into the other guy…" she could hear a large clank blocking her view seeing it's a sword followed by another sound of Killian unsheathing his. _Are you daft, he uses a staff for support you know he can't fight you._ At that moment Belle began to understand what was going on and then turned to see her forgotten captor just relaxing on her hammock laughing at what was transpiring up above. "go on pick it up" was all she could hear Killian tell what came off as whimpers from the other man as there was some laughter in the background. All her worries then turned to the realization Killian was going to kill Rumpelstiltskin at that moment _don't do it Rumpel, please think of Baelfire…_

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets" it appeared as though Rumpelstiltskin was going not going to be duelling but the fact Killian would knowingly kill a cripple because he confronted him made her sick to think she was related to him.

"Please sir, what am I going to tell my boy" hearing what appeard to be whimpers, already her heart was breaking for this man

"The truth, that his father is a coward" afterwards she could no longer hear what was going on as all she could think of the events from the other day when she saved Rumpelstiltskin from being robbed. He had a face of defeat that made her want to protect him at all times now knowing he was going to home and be branded a coward by her own brother.

Had Belle not heard everything she would never believe Killian was capable of such malice. She was not naïve in how ruthless he can be even at times careless where she was lucky to be a fast learner in danger or his antics might have gotten her killed a long time ago. Never in her wildest dreams could she believe her own brother was someone who would take advantage of someone who was clearly physically weaker than him. At last the door opened in which he came down hoping he will untie her and give her the explanation she deserved when his attention turned the woman in the hammock as they began to passionately kiss.

"I honestly thought you were going to stab him for a second, that gnat is so pathetic it's funny he even made it all the way here." Her thoughts were muddled as Killian kissed her neck untying her blouse as quick as possible until Milah stopped him to point out Belle still tied up and gagged staring at them with tears wanting everything going on to be another dream she will wake up from.

"My apologies love forgetting my manners. Milah this is my darling little sister Belle, Belle this is Milah." Killian got up picked his dagger to free Belle who gave him a huge shove pushing him down on the floor as he looked shocked over what she had just done.

"You sick, pitiful excuse of a man. How could you? The both of you!?" turning towards Milah "And you, take my mother's necklace off you disgusting piece of…" Killian gave her another hard slap across her face leaving her in tears as the sting of the hit made her realise this was not the beloved brother she loved and worshipped.

"Honestly Belle you can be so melodramatic at times. I didn't hit you that hard and mom's necklace looks great on my beloved, she would have wanted it to be one the woman I love. This isn't how I planned on letting you two meet but Belle you need come outside for a bit and Milah why don't you keep yourself comfortable, Belle has whatever you need." That left a smirk on her face as she started to poke around her satchel while Belle was being dragged out by Killian above deck. Her first thought was to get off board as fast as she could but they were already out to sea and she knew the boat was safer spot to be than being eaten by sharks.

"How could you do such a thing? The fact you stole another man's wife but were going kill a crippled man when he had every right to confront you. So help me Killian if you don't turn this ship around I will kill you myself!" Still struggling to leave Killian's grasp as one of the crewmen got a pair of shackles and two more helped tie her up on the beam shackled up with only her arms bound up as she kept struggling to pull the bind free.

"Killian this isn't funny, please let me go. This isn't like you what are you doing?"

"You are to stay here for the remainder of the day with no food or water or even your precious books to keep you company. I will not tolerate insolence from anyone on my crew even from my dear little sister."

"I am being insolence? You are a coward and a liar! You told me that woman was in desperate need of her life. I know her family, there was nothing wrong in that household apart from living in poverty." She then noticed Killian taking out of his vest an all too familiar book as went around her reading one of the passages…

"It breaks my heart seeing how Rumpelstiltskin has a sadness to his eyes where I just want to hug him and whisper to him everything will be fine. Baelfire is also a darling, I would be so proud to have that boy as my son and it does pain me to suspect his own mother may not appreciate him the same. If only there was some way to help, I wish there was a way…" Killian stopped reading looking at Belle with an approval look that made her want to vomit seeing her own words being thrown at her face. "This not what I had in mind and you know it, give me back my journal" she could not stop crying. "That boy needed his mother, you practically ruined a family the Killian I know would feel tremendous guilt over this.

"The world is not as black and white as you think. We fell in love and she wanted to leave, I am sorry the boy will grow up without a mother but it's more shameful for him to know his father couldn't even fight to keep her. Also you are one to talk, I was expecting to read your journal consisted of a some little boy who were spending your time with; the fact you are in love with crippled spinner is amusing to consider. Don't worry in time you will forget about him and see that Milah coming with us was the best to have happened." He then kissed the cheek that had been slap and got a handkerchief to Belle as he started to dry her tears. "Although I am curious about something; when the spinner knew you, did he addressed you under your given name or our mother's name?" That blow left Belle shocked worse than any strikes she would have ever received as Killian gave her another kiss on the forehead "You know why I have to call myself 'Lacey' and my crime is nothing compared to what you did" hoping to still get some sense into him but now she might as well accepted that nothing would go in her favour.

"I will unfree you later tonight, can you behave until then?" she nodded not wanting to look him as Killian left her sight a second later. Belle was no longer able to cry as she now to wish she was anywhere than on the Jolly Roger. She then began to wonder if living with her father and stepmother was a better fate than were she was at the present. Then her thoughts went back to Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire admitting to herself she was partially responsible for their now misery.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know its been a while since I last updated but the truth was I had absolutely no idea where I was going with the story where I needed some time to figure out how to get all to work or it would have looked like a mess. Originally I was going to have these next few chapters be explained via flashbacks in the present but it started to make less sense as I kept trying to write the outline for it. Thank you everyone who did email me about this story and for being very patient with me so here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: There will be some abuse and a rape attempt in this chapter
> 
> Happy New Year

Chapter Seven

After Killian freed Belle around six hours past the point she was originally supposed to be released, he then demanded she was to sleep on deck with the rest of the crew from then on whilst taking away her knives. There were little structures on the Jolly Roger in how to conduct oneself so Belle knew she was placed in a vulnerable position as the many of the crew tended to go overboard on the drinking. To keep out of sight, she slept at the far corner of the ship keeping herself occupied by listening to the ocean waves or stargazing until she was sure many had passed out indicating it was safe for her to sleep. Even her authority began to be placed into question, it appeared pirates aren't known for taking orders from someone who spent 20 hours chained up or has fallen out of favor from the captain. In order to keep her valuables safe from prying eyes, Belle used an empty cupboard hidden under several water barrels which became big enough to hide all of the remaining valuables Killian had not either given to Milah or destroyed altogether. As Killian began spending hours in his room, Belle could not keep the ship in order as many began to make lewd comments or taunting her position as both a woman and a former royal even though Killian was one too but his years of seas navigation earned him the respect to escape criticism.

Several days later, Killian finally left his quarters declaring Milah as his second in command demoting Belle to becoming Milah's assistant which overtime Belle realized meant she became nothing more than a servant. She would demand Belle wait on her, dress her up even though the garbs she requested to wear were unnecessary to wear onboard the ship, comb her hair in the style of a noblewoman that did annoy Belle where Killian had to remind her she was no longer a princess therefore should learn some humility.

Despite Killian's assurance, Belle and Milah had not become the sisters Belle had originally hoped they could have been. Belle learned immediately not to go to Killian to her problems as they would get worse whenever he had not immediately sided with his raven haired lover. Since Belle was one of the few pirates onboard with the knowledge of her surroundings and strategy, she was usually kept around when working out plans. However, the direction of how things ran in the Jolly Roger proved to be confusing as the crew started to see Milah as their mistress with Belle needing to be reminded of who ran the ship whenever the captain was not around resulting with several slaps and punching fights that lead to Belle spending several nights in the brig in order to be reminded of "her rightful place" as Milah told her in a spiteful tone.

The brig was a portion of the ship Belle had always try to avoid if she could help it mainly because due to the over whelming stench of human waste and death. If a prisoner was placed there they would more likely survive because the mere force of the ship rocking back and force would cause endless nausea for anyone who was not use to sea travel. She was not sure about how long she was going to placed there as they were not going to kill her but she wasn't sure if that was a possibility at this rate. By the second day, it seems she taken pity on to be given a small ration of stale bread and some cup of water for a day's ration where Belle needed to keep it safe from the rats as she started to wake up with discomfort from her arms and legs as she started noticing her pale skin now consisted of bites marks. At times to keep her sanity intact, Belle would wear the gloves Rumpelstiltskin gave her which she always tucked away in the purse she kept on her at all times; staring at them fondly whilst hoping he and Baelfire are now better off without the horrible woman Belle had the misfortune to view as her sister.

There were times Belle wondered about what would have had happened if she took Baelfire's suggestions to heart. She would have been married within the first few months to Rumpelstiltskin and she would have made him smile again, enjoyed tending to the sheep for the wool to be properly spun and at the same time taking a side job as a teacher to the village children, cooked, sewed, and kept house even using a bit of her extra money to be sure they would at least have some bit of comfort if money was ever tight. A modest life but they all would be happy not having to worry about the gossip or the worries about the world as long as they had each other. Belle did love both Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire to the point where being a wife and mother to them in this fantasy world no lingered seemed far-fetched. Perhaps they have forgotten about her by now since she only stayed there for about a week but she hoped they were safe and happy even if it meant never seeing them again…

_I swear Killian and Milah, someday you will both get what you deserve._

Three years later, the state of the Jolly Roger continued its reputation as reckoning force on the high seas. Ships within its area never stood a chance as they were quickly bombarded with smoke and gunpowder; any good of value were taken immediately whether this meant exotic animals, strange artifacts, gold or women. A custom most would hear about pirates where they would hardly take prisoners yet the Jolly Roger crew particularly Killian Jones would normally laugh at this assumption as they stated a prisoner would spread the legend of a pirate ship. With much of what was taken aboard merchant ships, the weeks the Jolly Roger would stay on ports became an endless party where some of the crewmen were at times became too drunk to have remembered to have reported back on the ship before it sailed off.

During this time, Belle grew up not only mentally as well as physically. Gone where the bandanas and loose attire as she started to use bodices and tighter trousers which gave displayed her body in a curve shape, hair now in smoother curves as it was at times pushed back in a ponytail as her blue eyes were the more noticeable features. At this rate Belle was now seventeen years old and had lived on board the Jolly Roger for the past five years in which she had spent more time there as a servant than as a fellow pirate. Any status Belle had on the ship was now gone but she was still able to fend for herself as Milah constantly taunt her or try to slap her with Killian placing her on the brig several times a month whenever she needed a time too cool down.

Belle knew her protection from Killian was the only reason she was not killed or sold off as also her knowledge over the different lands allowed her to be a liability but her crimes were minor as she simply defied Milah whenever she had the opportunity to as it became apparent from the rest of the crew she was not a fairly popular person in the Jolly Roger as her shrilling orders and strategies became more of a joke but her staying power was mainly due to Killian's protection as well as her quick use to stab a person whenever she distracted them rather than placing them at gunpoint.

For now, Belle was content with the way most matters onboard the ship. Her job at this point consisted of bringing up rum for Killian during the night and attending to Milah during the morning when she wasn't doing her other basic daily chores. As she conducted her usual routine of going into the captain quarters bringing Killian his flask filled up with fresh rum on evening, Belle heard her brother yelling in a volume which was not loud for the entire ship to have heard it but for most of the lower deck to notice something was going on. What made things strange became as she walked closer she heard a second voice in the room not known to her by anyone onboard.

"I swear I keep trying to find it. Do you have any idea how many trade ships there are in this entire realm? Not to mention it's a bit hard to go through the junk for the items that honestly mean more to me in keeping" from what Belle could see in her vision, Killian was talking to someone who was covered up in a brown cloak in which their head was lowered down so as their face was completely covered.

"Well I'm not in any hurry Jones but it would appear you might be should I not get what I want very soon!" the figure spoke in a deep vocal which boomed a little causing Belle to jump to the point she almost missed the hourglass container he carried showing towards a now frightened Jones as the sand was almost in the other side. She kept looking at the hooded figure trying to place why he had looked familiar to her until then Belle realized where she had seen it before.

 _The mysterious cloak figure from the Orient Lands._ She tried her best to forget that incident as Killian nearly risked their lives for what appeared to be a fool's errand and now it seems there more to the story than Killian had lead her to believe.

"What are you doing?" stated Milah bringing Belle back to reality along with Killian coming out of his room looking flustered while they both stared at a nervous Belle.

Her palms were becoming sweatier as she tried to explain herself without looking as though she was lying. "I was just coming in to give Killian his rum then I saw a rat and freaked. My female sensibilities are not able to see rodents where I just want to hide in corner. _Hopefully they bought it._

Killian snorted as Milah rolled her eyes letting Belle into the room to fill up the flask. "On second thought, how about you just leave the bottle there and grab us another one." Stated Milah leaving Belle a little confused then noticing Killian's eye have a sparkling gleam as he headed towards his lover, Belle got the message and headed along wanting nothing better after picking up another to head over to her crawl space and scream to the top of her lungs

888888888888

By the end of the week, the Jolly Roger made port to Ruritania a small coastal town near the Agrabanian Peninsula. This gave Belle some relief since it meant she was able to get away from everyone for a few days to do whatever she wanted yet she needed to be reminded to keep Milah and Killian company on the first night there in which they were spending their time in the nearby inn gambling with the other patrons. If it meant she would have a room to herself for the night to read then she would tolerate another night of everyone being as idiotic as possible.

Belle walks into the tavern sitting down a few tables from her party, already seeing Killian drinking with some of the men while they are too busy memorized by how skilled Milah was at in taking their money without anyone noticing. Sipping her mead, she didn't even feel sorry for these people as she thought they were too stupid to have played and expected gain a bigger pot.

Lost in her thoughts, Belle had not noticed there another glass was given to her which appeared to be ale by the smell. "The Sheriff would like to give you this" the bartender pointed Belle to a man in the corner of the bar who started to stare at the young pirate in a leer which caused her to roll her eyes.

She headed to the bar seeing the gentleman handing over the drink. "Thank you but I can pay for my own drinks" handing a gold coin from her purse to him, Belle walked back to the bar smiling as she still had the mental image the shock expression he received. As soon as she went back to her table, Milah joined her appearing to be slightly tipsy but not enough to be staggering.

"You know you're not a princess anymore."

Trying not to ignore as much as possible, Belle got her book trying to be as engrossed in it, hopefully giving the message to Milah. It seems the wrong message was given as Milah took the book from Belle's hands throwing it away. There was a bit of a scene in which Milah avoided it by dragging Belle out in the back away from prying eyes. "What the hell? I didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah you did, you go around the ship doing nothing to earn your keep and expect to get a fair share of the treasures that we take. At least with accepting that guy's drink you would have managed to have earned some type of leverage in staying on board."

Now Belle was sure Milah was drunk as she became disgusted by the insulation that was coming out of her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Milah began to laugh, "Suppose one of Killian's enemies finds out that we have a virgin on board? Would you place all of us at risk to keep acting like you are better than anyone? It's like you are a princess anymore so there's no obligation in having airs while the rest of work our blood and sweat off."

"Unlike you, I don't whore myself out." Belle received a slap across her face stinging her cheek hard as she can see Milah's eyes turn red from the anger and the alcohol finally getting into her system.

"You don't know the first thing about me. Just because you lived in a fine castle wearing fancy dresses learning rubbish like playing the harp and needlework you think you have the right to look down at everyone else? Killian considers you a burden, he has said this several times. None of us want to deal a spoiled pamper wretch because draining the resources to live our lives successfully."

Now Belle started to see red, every abuse, taunt and punishment given to her started to flash into her head on repeat placing her in a trance as all the fear drained from her system. "Is that what you told yourself in abandoning Baelfire? Was he a 'spoiled, pampered, wretch' draining your youth away because he took time away from making bets or trying to top yourself as the most frequented whore in your village? I may not have been lowborn as you but at least I know my place unlike you."

Before Belle could say anything, Milah lunged at her, hands on her throat throwing her into the ground as Belle tried to restrain her using her fingers to claw her face. She got a few scratches on her nose and lip with Milah screaming back at Belle to the top of her lungs causing some of the patrons inside to notice the commotion. Belle began closing her eyes breathing through her nose as she continued to push Milah's face away, the strain of her hand began to make even the task of breathing difficult as she continued to kick throwing a few hit aboard the legs and stomach. Belle immediately began to regain her breath once again when she opened her eyes to see Killian pulling Milah away looking at Belle then back at Milah.

"Are you alright love?" he asked

Placing her hand into her throat to gain breathe deeply, Belle started to gasp for air. "Yes I think so, just a minor scuffle"

"I meant Milah" declared Killian shocking Belle as she noticed her brother's attentions going back to Milah kissing her to reassure as she began to cry.

 _Are you kidding me!_ "I'm the one whose nearly been choked to the death and she's the one who has to get the medical treatment? Killian didn't you just see what she just did to me?" Hoping the rum was clouding his sanity even though Belle knew Killian was a savant while drunk.

"Belle I don't want to hear it! I want you to get the fuck out of my sight before I do something that I might regret." The man who Belle saw there was not her brother, he looked at her as though she was the enemy with his teal eyes giving a feral expression towards where she knew if she even flinched, he would have shot her in the face on sight and not given a damn.

The truth was staring her right in the face and she needed to accept it. Killian no longer considered her someone worth caring about.

"Alright fine, good night" she left the couple who ignored her the second she left their sight. Belle already started to head towards the bar asking for a room all the while trying not to dry her tears. She paid her fee for the week and went upstairs unaware someone was watching her in the shadows.

8888888888888

"I can't believe this!"

Even though downstairs was still loud with the patrons, Belle managed to block it all out mainly by pacing back and forth in her nightgown always staring at the window as she had a clear view of the ship she called home for the past several years.

_What am I going to do? I can't go back with them after this. Milah is most likely going to kill me or worse if I do plead for self-defense, they will still kill me just because Killian was pissed off. Alright, everyone is staying for two days, you've got the room paid out until then so you can gather what supplies you can find from the ship, grab a horse to Agrahbah then find a ship back to Avonlea. Papa might end up becoming cross but I am sure if I explain it to him he will understand, that is if he is still able to forgive me._

All of a sudden, Belle is startled by a knock at the door. Assuming its probably the maid leaving clean towels, Belle opens the door surprised to see the unexpected visitor.

"Hello again babydoll." The gentleman from earlier who Belle heard was the sheriff of the area appears in her room looking down at her causing Belle to be unease. She tries to close the door but he forces it open allowing himself into her room.

"If this is about earlier, Milah attacked me. I was trying to defend myself." Belle tried not to cry looking for anything she could use as a weapon where she couldn't see anything with the room spinning due to nerves.

The Sheriff closed the door, locking it placing the key on his pocket as he headed towards her. "I'm not here about that. Your friend assures me you would be a fun treat and considering how alluring you look, it appears I paid a handsome amount for you."

Heading towards her, Belle ran back towards the window but unfortunately the Sheriff was too quick for her placing his mouth over hers trying to scream. She tried to struggle free but he was too strong for her feeling his other hand fondling her breasts as he tore half of her nightgown off kissing her shoulders. A second later Belle was thrown onto the bed, with her body being pinned down ripping up her nightgown. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but each time she opened her mouth a low voice came out in which she could not recognize.

"Please….stop…" was all she could say but her pleas were to no avail. Belle noticed her arms were a bit loosed from his grasp giving her the opportunity to smack his face back at him where her nails did dig onto his face causing him to scream.

"You little bitch" biting down her shoulders causing Belle to scream.

Belle continued to struggle until she noticed next to her lay candelabra. All of a sudden, Belle felt a boost of energy coursed through her system as she grabbed the candelabra using the rim of it on the lower head of the sheriff. He moaned in pain but it did not stop Belle from hitting him as hard as she could over and over until she no longer heard a sound coming from him.

Catching her breath, Belle looked at the man. He was face down on the floor with some blood appearing on his forehead and not a sound in sight. She cried once again getting over the shock over what had just occurred leaving her the realization of her predicament.

 _I killed someone but he was trying to hurt me. If anyone comes up here and sees this after the scuffle from earlier, I'll be hanged. I didn't mean to kill him, honest I didn't._ She went to the man's pockets to find the key to the room in which she could hear the commotions from downstairs. She realized someone would notice something and began to drag the body into the bed, placing him under the covers and putting his head under the pillow.

She took the nightgown off as fast she could wanting to burn it but she had no time, changing back into her clothes Belle used the window to leave running as fast she could towards the ship thanking any deities she could think of that no one was on board. Wasting no time, Belle headed to the supply room grabbing as much gold and jewels to buy her freedom along with some books, maps, fresh clothes, a week's ration of food and water.

She placed it all on a dinghy she noticed when they landed in port, taking the oars and rowed far from the ship reading the map to see where she was going. _Since Arahabah is about 100 km from here, it would take me a good three days to head there. Keep it together Belle, you are going to be fine._

The boat went towards the other side of the port until city and the Jolly Roger were almost out of sight. She felt a sting noticing the bite mark from before now feeling a twinge of anger and malice over Killian and Milah over the depth of their cruelty towards her. She knew there was nothing she could do to them but it didn't meant she would pity them when whoever they would cross would not take kindly to their trickery.

_Someday, you both will get what you deserve…_


	9. Chapter Eight

Leaving the _Jolly Roger_ was an easy task, heading to Avonlea was something else altogether.

Belle made it to Agrahbah a week later catching the first ship she found bound for Avonlea. Due to being in a hurry, Belle had little time to bribe the captain in order to give her a passage without attracting attention. This meant she needed to sail 4387km from Agrahbah to the port city of Greenhaven disguised as another sailor on board earning her keep by swabbing the deck and making the ship was in working order. All she brought from leaving the Jolly Roger needed to be carefully hidden on the lower deck towards the back as it would not be noticed with all the goods transported from different ports which also became a place for her to sleep whenever she needed to have complete privacy. The rest of the crew occasionally made conversation with Belle but she would politely decline small talk for a long period of time in which several asked her if she was transition from a boy to a man because of her voice having bouts of a high pitch. Each time Belle would go up on deck at night, she always worried about the _Jolly Roger_ being spotted for its usual routine of pillaging unsuspecting merchant ships. She made it to Greenhaven after nearly 9 months of voyage along with taking another month to Avonlea through horseback, tired and determined to make it back to her childhood for both a pardon and long restitution with her family.

Sadly this never occurred.

Within the first few days arriving in the city limits, Belle discovered her father and stepmother had gained new members of the family after she left in the form of twin girls whose names she found to be Carlotta and Rosamunde both five years of age along with her half-brother Samuel now eleven years. Using some of her gold to bribe one of the cooks, Belle managed to masquerade herself as a maid for a few weeks to get a better sense at what she was seeing in the family. She soon discovered most of the staff had not been working there long where many of the ones who came when Lucinda moved in still stayed on but the rest started within the last six years, many of the portraits which she still remembered contained her and Killian were completely gone where as far as some of the staff knew, the heir and twins were the only children of Lord Maurice. It seemed the mistakes of Killian had not effected the family as Sir Maurice continue to keep his wealth and lands which were prospering in ways she was not able to comprehend.

The kingdom of Avonlea had done well in her absence and Maurice learned to be a father with his daughters Belle constantly observed him playing with the girls, never raising a voice even showing displays of affections in which she never remembered gaining. He looked at them with pride and happiness as she was always shown to be an inconvenient at best and an embarrassment at worse. She went back to the inn were after spending nearly a year holding all her emotions back to think of the next day ahead, a tired and disillusioned Belle covered herself in the sheets and cried.

Belle cried until she had exhausted herself into sleep on a pillow drenched with tears and sweat. She woke up the next morning with a massive headache and saw all her large bags containing all of the items she possessed in the world. Frantic, Belle ran into the larger bags containing some of the gold and personal items throwing items on the floor until she found black leather bound journal she kept during her first days of travelling with Killian. Opening the journal, one of her mother's drawings came out showing Killian and her as children standing in a small cottage towards the lake; she looked at the inscription in the back of the drawing which read _**Somerset Cottage**_.

_Oh course why didn't think of going there? Papa hated it and Killian probably thinks I'm dead at this point. I just hope the place still exists._

It took a few days to find the best routes in heading towards the lake several hours away from a small village but after an exhausting trip, Belle made it to her destination. The cottage had look in exact detail from the light pink paint to the picket fence gate surrounded by a hedge of vines.

From the state of the cottage, it was apparent no one had used it in years as the yard was covered in weeds and vines, the paint was chipping where Belle needed to break in using a rock on the dusty window to open the door. She walked in finding the cottage as a relic from the past with moss, dust and cobwebs being it's only inhabitants quickly opening some of the windows as she continued coughing through her way into the cottage. All items were left as it where with some parts now damaged due to the lack of care including a few chairs and several knickknacks. She went upstairs towards the larger bedroom to find it as dusty as the rest of the cottage, although everything was covered which gave her a piece of mind when it came to restoration. The room itself would need much cleaning but the saving grace became in the form of a large window with a view of the lake.

_It may not be much, but its home for now…_

During the next four years, Belle lived in the Somerset Cottage away from the outside world. She spent the first seven months restoring the cottage from collecting new furniture to replace the ones which were destroyed from time, giving the walls and fence a fresh coat of paint to pulling the weeds creating a small vegetable garden with a rose hedge facing the main bedroom. Towards the cottage there lay a stable Belle used for her horse's new home as well having a few chickens and goat roaming living there. Only going into town once a week to sell some of her vegetables in which the villagers hardly paid much attention to her being another face in the crowd.

The winters were spent staying in the cottage whilst keeping the stable closed off so the animals were warm. Due to Killian's insistence of always moving down south during the colder climate, Belle had forgotten how harsh the winters were in Avonlea resulting on a two weeks becoming bedridden and only surviving on what crops had already been harvested and kept from the previous month.

Despite being isolated from the world, Belle left the confines of the countryside to go towards the royal city on the anniversary of her mother death. The two day trip usually meant she would need to go into disguise with looser clothing and headscarves to give the impression she looked older than her twenty-one years as she walked towards the cathedral where her mother's tomb lay in a coffin made of white marble. As always, she went towards the alter laying a bouquet of Calais lilies on the vase of her tomb. She places her hand towards the coffin touching the marble hands which were bound together holding a bouquet of lilies doing her best to hold back the tears seeing the likeness of her mother carved in stone with a small plaque made of gold posted towards the end of the coffin on the tip of her feet.

_**Colette Lacey House of MacSeoin** _

_**Serene Lady of Avonlea** _

"Hello mama, it's been a while since we last spoke. Right now I have gotten so many chickens due to freaking out about population that I needed to get extra help at the cottage as of last month, currently this young couple rents out some of rooms and they do spare work. They are good company whenever I interact with them. You probably are thinking I am always alone but don't worry I have my books and keep myself occupied as much as I can so don't worry about me. I miss you mama and watch out for papa and Killian even if they tend to be stupid at times. Goodbye for now." Belle places a kiss on the marble hands looking at it once again before she slowly heads out of the cathedral with the sun beaming on her eyes causing Belle to walk towards the park to enjoy the remaining afternoon sun.

Later in the evening, Belle found a pub to which to her luck had a room available before would head back to her peaceful routine. She gave the innkeeper enough money to buy herself a bit of privacy for a corner room as she scarfed down her meat pies with rapid speed while trying not to choke on the ale. It even became obvious to a few patrons watching her she was eating too fast in which she started drinking down the ale too fast it began to slowly affect her vision. She went to the bar to ask for a lighter drink but the barman was too busy interacting with two other men both large in stature who were filled with enough weapons to start a war. Her eyes had not been blurred as of yet when she noticed the men's uniform of her father's army causing her to nearly lose her balance which to her luck not a person a saw.

"…another report, the total now comes to 80 children from the Marshlands have gone missing with now 85 from the children reported last night." One of the men said.

The barman passed the solider their drinks, "With war finally being over, you would think there would be some type of peace instead now children are disappearing. It would seem this is the punishment of the Dark One because no one was worshipping him after the war ended."

"They say Lord Rumpelstiltskin's son was the first to disappear. Perhaps this is his way for torturing all of us."

That name caused Belle to sober up instantly. _Lord what? Maybe it's another person they are talking about but Rumpelstiltskin isn't a common name_ …She raised her hand catching the barman's attention giving her another drink as she began to voice the thoughts she now regretted having. "Excuse me sorry but I couldn't help but overhear but what is this about missing children? I have a nephew I will be seeing tomorrow and things such as these always tend to have me worried" The men looked at Belle with her innocent face and drunken expression causing everyone to feel at ease with one of the soldiers smirking back at her.

"For the past few months children have gone missing in the western parts. Some say it's from an unearthly sound causing 'em to follow a demon into the underworld. Another rumor seems more believable is the children are the Dark One's price for ceasing the Ogre Wars."

Throughout her trips into town, Belle did catch the occasional gossip and news about the world where she had heard the Ogre Wars were becoming so severe children as young as 14 were now being required to fight then all of a sudden five months ago the wars suddenly stopped although various reports have varied were any have stated a demon was involved. For as long as Belle could remember, the Dark One was a folklore her nannies would say as a method for scaring children into being obedient. It was possible he could exist but she never heard of anything regarding the Dark One as anything more than a servant of war.

"It seems the former coward of the Frontlands whom was called Rumpelstiltskin sold his soul to the Dark One can became the creature himself stopping the war but lost his son shortly afterwards then the children of the area started to go missing. Many believe it's his way of retaliating revenge against those who did not worship him after the war ended while others say it's our punishment. Now children are disappearing after midnight, if I were you missy lock your doors tonight and make sure your nephew doesn't get out of your sight."

To thank the men for their tale, Belle paid for their drinks wished them a good night then left the inn. The cold air kept her in touch with her surroundings as Belle contemplated her thoughts on the story the soldiers told her. She couldn't believe it was possible for her old her friend to have become a demon let alone be responsible for the disappearance of children in the region but at the same time she knew first hand people can change depending on their circumstances. His sad brown eyes pleading to Killian for Milah's return always haunted her, sometimes turning at her with malice in her dreams demanding a fight where she sometimes lost or would have had to plunge a dagger through his heart.

When Belle reached the cemetery, she soon heard a strange sound. At first she thought it to be the wind howling towards the trees to play tricks on her when the sound turned into a melody both demanding and comforting. She felt as though everything was going to be fine, there was a land waiting for her filled with happiness, love and the promise of being free. Unable to pull herself, she followed the music giving her the chance to let her guard down and smile as she started skipping down the road seeing the streets completely dark with few lamps. Skipping and dancing towards the source, Belle had no worries of any kind; she let the sound put her at ease to where she tripped on a sidewalk on the cobblestone landing on a puddle.

She looked into her reflection with some mud on her face realizing the effects of the music had worn causing Belle to realize what had happened to her. A few second later, Belle heard a noise causing her to run towards an ally hoping someone might have seen what was going on until she saw several children walking the direction she was heading skipping and smiling without a care in the world. The children were of different age ranges, both genders with different hair colors all in their nightgowns in their own mindset. One child however caught Belle's attention; the boy looked to be eleven years of age, short blonde hair, her height, big blue eyes, narrow nose and rosy cheeks. Blinking her eyes again to be absolutely sure, Belle ran towards the kids getting blocked by a few giving her the impression they were multiplying with each second.

"Samuel, Samuel!" she yelled hoping he would hear her but the children were too many causing Belle to push her way into the crowd finding Samuel as she noticed they just left the city and were heading towards the forest. She grabs Samuel by the collar of his nightgown completely unaware what is happening with Belle hearing Samuel's laughter. He is still humming as Belle continued to get his attention only then she uses her flask and pores water over his face causing the boy to start coughing. Both Samuel and Belle are horrified over what happened but he looks into Belle's eyes seeing her face as she began to weep causing them to hug. "Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry but I didn't know how else to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad to see you. But what happened to you? Mother said you were dead"

She placed her coat on him adjusting the ties several times. "Well your mother tends to say a lot of things, sometimes they are true. What were you doing with those children?"

The boy became cold even with the cloak causing him to not pay attention to Belle, she hugged him again. "I don't know, the man came to my window promised to take me to a place with waterfalls where I could play with the other children. He tried to play his flute to me then got mad but handed me a flower cup with something sweet in it and then I remember seeing you"

"This man, what did he look like?"

"A bit tall, brown hair, dressed in green, he-he-he looked like a fairy. Please can I go back?"

She knew her life was over now that she needed to return him but Samuel's welfare was Belle's priority. "Yes sweetie, you will go home. Come on"

The pair made it towards the castle where she pushed Samuel towards the front giving attention to the guards who noticed the boy when he pulled the hood down. The guards called for Sir Maurice and Lady Lucinda who ran from the grand hall in their robes hugging and kissing Samuel wondering where he had gone.

"I don't know, I was in my room one minute then Belle found me in the forest and she brought me back." He looked at the back to find Belle was nowhere to be seen, looking back at his mother who had a shocked expression causing her eyebrows to rise and Maurice to start coughing.

"What are you talking about?" asked the lord

"Belle saved me and I didn't get to thank her. Can we find her so I can thank her properly?" the boy smiled again causing the parent to smile back at him

Sir Maurice looked around but there was nothing he can see and his guards were all saying there was no one around. "Sure we will find her don't worry, let's get you inside." The family went inside the castle hearing Samuel ask if he could have a helping of sweet rolls.

Meanwhile Belle ran with quick speed unable to look back. She ran all the way to the stables were Phillippe had been all day stopping to catch her breath as her knees started to wobble from the stress of running. She looked at her horse who was now alert as Belle opened the stable door letting him out.

"Alright Philippe, let's go home" she got on the horse and they rode off with Belle looking back at her place of birth one last time remembering the description Samuel gave her.

_A bit tall, brown hair, dressed in green, he-he-he looked like a fairy_

"First I am going to take you home then I will go and get the Dark One to answer my questions."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey wanted to let everyone know I got my first TEA nomination for best fancover with Christmas Wrapping, here's the link to the photo: art/Christmas-Wrapping-517124468 where I am beyond stoke in getting nominated. Just started a new semester so hoping the schedule I have planned work out this time, crossing fingers. Hope everyone is having a good day and here is the next chapter

Belle knocked the old cottage for nearly an hour until her hand began to strain. The sun had not set but this would be the time of day for Rumpelstiltskin to be home where Belle continued to wait in the hope of someone answering the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you looking for someone?" Belle turned around finding the voice belonging to an older woman rather portly carrying a large basket full of meat. Due to exhaustion from her quick journey, Belle was not as alert as she normally would be.

"What…oh yes, I'm looking for Rumpelstiltskin. I believe this would be the right area he lives in?"

Immediately the older woman backed away from Belle looking at her with disgust. "Lord Rumpelstiltskin would probably be at the pub at this time of day with someone giving him something of theirs. If I were you child, best be grateful for your misfortunes and walk away. Everyone who makes a deal with him always suffers at the end."

"Uh..Thank you?" Not wanting to be impolite, Belle hands the old woman two gold coins from her purse which she can see the woman did not look at Belle with any pity but scorn as she left clenching onto the gold coins like a prize she had just won. Belle tried not to think about the matter too much and went to the main square of the village finding the pub with ease; she took off her scarf tying her hair back but letting some of the curls look misplaced to avoid looking completely suspicious even though her trousers were somewhat of a giveaway. She found the pub to be full but with easily empty enough to visible enough to spot something, doing a quick glance Belle looked towards her right nearby the stairs finding exactly who she was looking for but not exactly in the way she had pictured him.

Rumpelstiltskin was visible to her but was busy conversing with short man with a beard wearing a red nightcap to notice anyone around him giving Belle a sigh of relief as she tried to comprehend the sight in front of her. Gone was the malnourished tailor with straight brown hair and a large staff that gave him the appearance of crouching and what appeared before barely looked human with scaly skin resembling of a reptile still in the clothing of a peasant but much more cleaner looking and wavy hair. She carefully went to a table close to the pair but far away enough so Rumpelstiltskin would not notice someone was staring at him who to Belle's luck the barmaid realized what she was doing giving her an empty jug and quickly leaving before Belle could properly thank her. She took out a book from her bag pretending to read it getting more of a better look of the companion who started talking about a magic bean and mentioned about how the Dark One needed an item to find the son he had lost but quickly shut his mouth when Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him. It seemed from what Belle could make there he was placing a deal for a magic bean in exchange for immortality causing Belle to chuckle when Rumpelstiltskin suggested the man can start his life over since the Dark One is the only one with immortality. He appeared to not have been happy with this offer but took it excusing himself leaving with a strange feeling something had not been right.

She immediately left the pub following the short man towards the ally, she noticed there was another route she could take where she would be ahead of him before he made it to the port. Quickly Belle started taking off her corset, weapons and scarf to a corner tangling her hair to give it just enough look of wild were some of her face could be covered. Immediately going onto the cobblestone floors finding some dirt to smear on her face, she fell to the ground yelling as the short man came nearby her.

"Are you okay Miss?" he said helping Belle up as she feigned her ankle being injured.

"I don't know, I was heading towards the tavern when I got attacked all my valuables were stolen. My ankle feels strange; I hope I can use it." He quickly lifting her, Belle cleaned herself off a bit taking a good look at man in question who looked worried for her. "I appreciate the help, thank you"

"Is there anyone who I call for you?"

"Actually there is one thing you can do" Before he could saying, Belle quickly knocked him hard on the head causing him pass out when he hit the floor. Her hand started hurting from the reaction where her fingers couldn't close properly. She knew she had a few minutes before he would wake up so she quickly went through his pockets and hat until she found the magic bean on his pocket surprised he had been telling the truth after all. The item look nothing like a bean and more of small pearl where Belle went into her purse looking at some jewelry she brought with something similar to it. Placing the bean into her purse and the pearl back into his pockets, Belle grabbed him by his feet and took him to the ally followed by getting her flask and drenching her whiskey all over him.

_Nothing personal, but you were getting a shitty deal from this trade._

Composing herself, Belle left the alleyway collecting her items walking bristly towards the pub. All she needed to do was order a room, have a good night sleep and present her leverage before the day would be half over. She patted her purse a few times smiling at how easy the task had been, in her travel with Killian there were talks about magic bean even though most of the known world stated they had long been extinct due to the death of the giants where having one would be worth more than a king's ransom. As soon as Belle went towards the port area, she then heard voices one of them sounded like Rumpelstiltskin.

Could he have been following her?

Another minute he spoke more as he was introducing himself. Belle almost felt sorry for the poor soul who would be making an offer with him but she was sure this was not her problem as she already had her leverage until Rumpelstilskin said something leaving her cold with dread.

"How's Milah?"

_No it can't be?_

Quickly heading to get a better view, she saw Rumpelstiltskin confronting another man this time one who was all too familiar to her. Killian looked different than how she remembered; he no longer looked like the dashing rouge from her childhood but more old and tired where his smile faded but his eyes still maintained a sneaky charm to them. For the last four years, he would always be in her thoughts wondering if Killian was still alive, retired, captured even dead but it seemed time was not catching up with him as he was not as fast as he once had been. Even defeated, Killian still had an air about him where he still believed he could defy anyone even a dangerous vengeful demon.

She heard Killian state Milah has been dead for some years were after noticing how Killian tried his best not to look at Rumpelstiltskin in the eye, she immediately knew he was lying where some part of was thrilled to know she can still commit her revenge on the both of them. It seemed she would have to wait as Rumpelstiltskin began to draw his sword towards her brother taunting him in the same manner as Killian once did the last time they interacted. They each decided for their duel to conduct at dawn for Killian to get his affairs in order, Killian accepted continuing to be cocky over the fact that he was about to fight. Belle knew her brother was a great swordsman were that could help his advantage but at the same time Rumpelstiltskin no longer looked human so there was no guarantee he would get out of this unscathed but at the same time she wasn't sure how long he became the Dark One to learn how to be an expert on the sword.

While Belle wasn't entirely sympathetic to Killian's state she could not bear to see him in a perilous matter. She headed off to fix the mess before either of them had seen yet Belle was not aware she had been seen by an unlikely person.

She walked around the port district, the lamps were to her delight still bright enough to see what was going on around her but outside of a few bouts of laughter coming from drunks walking around, the entire area became desolated. As she stopped to catch her breath, Belle felt her pouch as her hand accidently touched her hipbone.

Immediately an idea came into her head. If she can give Killian the bean then he can call it a truce saving himself from certain death and it would give him a chance to right thing for once. She assumed the _Jolly Roger_ had been in the nearby docks finding the ship in the spot exactly where had suspected. It still looked the same even with the black flag of the skull and crossbow design blowing proudly including the lack of guards on the ship at this late hour.

The lack of guards were not what had gotten Belle perplexed as there had not been a single person aboard the ship. At times this did not surprise Belle as the crew would rather be on land whenever they were on leave but it would be strange for Killian to have left everything empty although it did give Belle clear access to inspect the ship. The ship had once been her home yet there was nothing familiar about it even though it still looked the same as when she had left it.

Familiar yet still strange.

She headed down towards the captain quarters looking more elegant than she had last remembered or it was perhaps due to amount of gold Killian had now kept in the room. Several Fabergé eggs on the nightstand and chests in which she assumed were of coins that should have been stacked into the lower deck rather than in his room. She wasn't in any position to have judge as there were boxes of gold in her room back in the cottage but they were not in plain view for anyone to have walked in. What drew Belle's attention the most had been on the nightstand next to a Faberge egg containing a golden swan wearing a crown lay her mother's necklace

"I guess good fortune has been bestowed upon me after all". She thought grabbing the necklace

"Is that all you are after Princess?" Belle froze, shocked at what she heard turning around as bile was ready to come out of her mouth. Milah was standing behind the door, staring at her with grand praise leaving Belle trapped with shaking hands slowly going to her holster. "I'm sure Killian's death doesn't mean everything is yours by default."

"I was trying to find him, Killian's been caught in a duel by your ex-husband."

"I know, I saw you there when Killian decided to be an idiot, I had a feeling you would try to come here afterwards and it turns out you still believe yourself to be clever. While your brother has no one to blame but himself, I need him alive. Tell your master to call off the duel" She raised her sword directly at Belle's throat feeling the tip poking her uncomfortably.

"Or what, you will send someone else to rape me again if I don't do as I am told?"

"I did you a favor, although your stupidity caused the Killian to finish what you started leaving us stranded out to sea for nearly a month without any supplies."

The words shocked Belle. "I didn't kill the Sheriff?"

Milah laughed back, "He woke up demanding his money back threatening to have us all arrested. At that point we had assumed you either drowned or were sold off into slavery, I guess cutting up your pretty face for the auctioneers will have to be a sad sacrifice.

With a second split, Belle lunged one of her knives towards Milah landing on her shoulder causing her to drop her sword. Milah felt a strange sensation as she could not pick up her own sword or move any part of her body with Belle look at her with smug satisfaction.

"You little bitch! What did you do to me!" Trying to move but still immobilized with Belle coming closer towards her. She took out the knife that had grazed her skin but enough to have touched blood in which Belle showed Milah her blood on the knife as well as a dried black substance on the tip of the sword.

"Squid ink, a little trick I learned in the Atlantica Islands. Your body will regain its mobility within an hour" She goes to the nightstand taking the necklace into her pouch waving Milah as she started heading to the door.

"Do you think you will just leave this ship without any consequences? Killian will find you and he won't hesitate to kill you" Belle turns around seeing Milah pleading towards Belle. Not wanting to hear this woman anymore, she places another knife by Milah's throat ready to attack seeing Milah closing her eyes as Belle makes her move. She then stops and drops the knife taking it back onto her holster and stares back at her former comrade.

"What are you doing? Coward, finish the job, I can see the bloodlust in your eyes. You want to do it"

Backing away, Belle got a good look at Milah. Despite wearing jewels to enhance her features, the woman looked as worn out and old in the same manner as Killian. She was still a beautiful woman but someone whose looks would have faded in matter of years as her expressions continued to give her a cruel manner.

"I want to but it's clear I would just be shortening the inevitable. At first I thought you were some evil viper who lied to Killian and turned him into a monster but I can see now, you are both absolutely perfect for one another. He's always been that way and he gave you freedom, who am I to take it away from the both of you? All I can do is condemn the both of you to be what you are for the rest of your days and I am sure you will find some way in convincing Rumpelstiltskin better than I could. Goodbye Milah, I am sure you won't be telling this to Killian because then you will need to explain how you got bested by a little princess."

Belle walked out of the captain quarters smiling as she took deep breaths heading towards the deck. She did not look back at the Jolly Roger just at her pouch seeing the contents; she checked the sky seeing it was still dark unable to determine the time. Still exhausted from her spending the past week on horseback, Belle's muscles began to catch up with her where she headed back to the tavern paying extra for a room as it was so late into the night. No longer able to think, Belle went to the bed crashing down succumbing to sleep.

Hours later, Belle got up in what must have been early afternoon quickly gathering her items quickly looking at her options. She no longer had any reason to release Killian where the duel was probably over by now and she had a magic bean which was of no use to her but it would bring back a child home to his family help answer her questions regarding why Samuel's kidnapper went to a lot of trouble to take him. Belle made her decision walking heading back to the cottages hoping someone would answer the door this time.

She made there feeling happy and dread walking into the domain of the Dark One, she made sure her weapons were at the correct spots and everyone was exactly where she left it. Belle took another deep breath walked towards the door knocked.

_Let me be brave_


End file.
